The Blood Club
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: Recently-appointed Royal Attendant Impa has a duty to serve the Royal Family; more specifically, the King's pregnant wife. Her role only becomes more difficult with the King's bizarre behaviour, her tribe's poverty, and a persistent admirer. Then, to top it all off, there is the ominous threat of treachery within the Royal Court. (Set prior to the events of Ocarina of Time).
1. Chapter 1

_Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world._

 _The kingdom once lay fractured into four provinces; the forest, the mountains, the desert, and the peaks. The inhabitants of these individual provinces were recluse and disenchanted, operating independently to the laws bestowed upon them by Royal Decree._

 _The Hyrule King believed this to be an act of defiance that threatened his authority, and thus bestowed his divine right to rule upon four of his chosen Champions: the most loyal and valiant subjects of his royal guard. The Four Champions gracefully accepted their new roles and set forth to establish dominion over their respective principalities._

 _However, the scattered tribes of Hyrule did not take kindly to this proposition. In a matter of months, each of the tribes rose up in defiance of the King's command, sparking a revolutionary uprising in each of the four districts. The Four Champions were ruthlessly executed as martyrs for the Royal Family. This ignited horror and anguish in Hyrule Castle, and thus, the King ordered a retaliation._

 _A savage war ensued, with overwhelming bloodshed and violence. After terrible destruction and great loss of life, the King called for a truce between the two parties and collaborated with the rebels to establish a peace treaty. This pact enforced a permanent ceasefire as both sides laid down their arms, vowing to never again resort to such trivial violence. The kingdom was unified under a single banner, and Hyrule was once again at peace._

 _The wounds of war are still fresh in our minds and hearts. In accordance with those vows outlined in the treaty, we vow to uphold peace in our fair kingdom, with shared values of pacifism, community and co-operation. The Royal Family remains our source of guidance and light as we pledge our unwavering allegiance to the crown. Our minds are at rest and our hearts are at ease…_

 _Until now._


	2. Chapter 2

Winter clouds swirl ominously over the spires of Hyrule Castle; grey and murky like an oncoming storm. The insects shelter beneath the earth or the cover of creaking pines trees.

A young girl with braided blonde hair crosses the Castle grounds, shielded from the rain by a scarlet cloak. She arrives at the white stone arch which separates the luxury of monarchy from the riff-raff down in Castle Town. The gates are closed this evening, but nevertheless, a young boy awaits her on the other side: brown hair and clad in shimmering silver armour; one of the newest recruits of the Royal Hylian Forces.

His eyes light up as she greets him at the gate and pulls back her hood. "What do you want, Faito?"

"What a pleasure it is to see you too, Impa." the soldier retorts.

"You know how it is." she responds bluntly. "I have duties to attend to."

"I know, I know, I understand." he mutters. "I just wanted to see your face. It's been so long since we had the opportunity to spend time together. I miss you."

"Get a grip, soldier." Impa snaps. "I don't have time for this lovey-dovey stuff. I have a responsibility to serve the Royal Family and I can't let a relationship interfere with my allegiance."

She reaches for her hood when her admirer cries out. "Wait! Don't go!"

His hand dips into the pouch hanging from his belt. He retrieves a small brown parcel and hands it to her.

"What in the Goddess's name is this, Faito?" she asks coldly.

"It's a gift, Impa." he sighs. "Consider it a token of my affections."

She clenches her fingers around the parcel. "I shall find a suitable place for it. Now scram. In future, only bother me with news of the outside."

The Royal Family's attendant tugs the hood of her cloak back over her head. As the rain begins to fall, she turns back to the Castle and strides away, leaving the soldier simpering beneath the marble arch. He watches the Castle's drawbridge close and sighs with longing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyrule Castle is a fortified stronghold that shields the Royal Family against the threat of invasion. Since its construction, it has known many sieges and assaults upon its barricades. The Civil War had only recently subsided; yet Hyrule Castle stood as a bold testament to the victory of the Royal Family and its loyalists against the rebels.

However, Hyrule Castle's purpose is not confined to defence. Within its walls is an opulent residence; a secluded sanctuary of splendour. A hundred rooms adorned with silver, gold, and platinum, overseen by dozens of devoted staff that ensure its exquisite service and spotlessness.

Impa is the newest of these fortunate attendants. She was hired a few months ago to tend to day-to-day chores under the command of the Chamberlain; a stern and uptight gentleman whose duty was to oversee all domestic affairs. Since her arrival, Impa had not felt particularly welcomed by him. Then again, what was to be expected, considering her heritage?

Impa is a member of the Sheikah tribe; a tribe known for its elusiveness and mystery that often bears more distrust than curiosity. She was born and raised in Kakariko Village at the base of Death Mountain. As soon as she came of age, her tribe's elders determined that her abilities would be best suited to Royal Attendant, and thus assigned her the role in Hyrule Castle. She packed her belongings and was delivered to the Royal Court for service. Since then, she remained within the confines of the Castle walls; unpermitted to stray beyond the grounds and unable to meet with her family in Kakariko.

She never asked for this. This was a responsibility that was placed upon her against her will by those who believed they knew best. _It is the highest honour to serve the Royal Family_ , they would remind her. _It is the best place for you_.

Screw that. She loathed her every waking moment from her sunrise breakfast service to her feather-dusting at dusk. She detested the authority of the Chamberlain and the exclusiveness of the staff. Her loneliness left her longing to return home to that little village on the mountainside. But she was forbidden.

Impa retires to her assigned accommodation in the servants' quarters in the basement. She shares a chamber with the head cook, Marjory; a large loud-mouthed lady who commands the kitchen staff. She would order Impa back and forth from the kitchen to the pantry to fetch ingredients without thanks. Tonight, she is a shapeless lump snoring beneath her duvet. Impa creeps cautiously into the dorm so as not to disturb the dragon and crawls into bed. Like every night, she stares thoughtlessly at the ceiling, counting the cobwebs until she falls asleep. Suddenly, her ritual is disrupted by an abrupt banging on the door.

Marjory jerks awake and furiously rips off her duvet. "Who in the bloody hell could that be at this hour?"

The cook dons her dressing gown and storms across the floorboards in her slippers. She opens the door to be greeted by the Chamberlain.

"Oh! Mr Chamberlain, Sir!" she switches effortlessly to her respectful manners to address her superior. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this!"

"Your attire is of no concern to me, Ms Marjory." The Chamberlain responds in his drab, characterless voice. "I must speak with your roommate."

Impa closes her eyes and prays for divine intervention before climbing out of her bed. She slides into her slippers and stands in the doorway. "How may I be of service, Mr Chamberlain?"

"Come with me." he orders.

Marjory steps aside to allow Impa to pass. Her penetrating gaze pleads to know more; alas, the Chamberlain escorts the young attendant along the corridor and out of earshot.


	4. Chapter 4

Guided by the candlelight, the pair of servants pass silently through the darkened corridors of the Castle. They ascend the stairs to the ground floor and cross the Gallery to a door. Beyond the door is a staircase that spirals up into one of the lesser-known turrets. Higher and higher they ascend; the air turns frigid, chilling Impa to the bone beneath her thin dressing gown. Finally, they arrive at a single door. The Chamberlain's knocks echo off the bare bricks of the tower.

"Come in." a delicate voice beckons them.

The Chamberlain gently turns the doorknob and enters slowly. Impa mimics his caution as they arrive in a bedroom with a high ceiling bearing a candelabra. The warmth of a hearth brings relief from the winter chill. The silhouette of a cloaked figure stands before the flames. Upon their entrance, it turns to greet them. The stranger sheds the cloak, unveiling a face of astounding beauty illuminated in the firelight: long dark hair tied in a fishtail that sits on her shoulder; striking blue eyes that glisten like a midwinter's moon.

"Your Highness, I would like to introduce you to your personal attendant." the Chamberlain gestures to Impa. "Her duty is to dote upon you day and night and tend to your every need."

The lady casts her eyes over the young girl with the braid and smiles. "A pleasure to meet you, Madame. May I hear your name?"

Impa instinctively curtsies before her new mistress. "Impa, Your Highness."

"A lovely name." she says admirably. "My name is Tilda."

"Soon to be Her Royal Highness Queen Tilda the First." the Chamberlain declares. "I shall leave the two of you to get acquainted. Impa, your belongings are to be transferred to your new bed chamber situated just above this room. From now, you begin your role as Royal Attendant to Princess Tilda. She is now your superior and you are to adhere to her command."

"Understood, Mr Chamberlain." she answers courteously.

The Chamberlain closes the door of the bedroom. The two women stand before each other in awkward stillness.

"Was your journey comfortable?" Impa inquires.

"Indeed it was." Tilda replies. "I arrived here by horse-drawn carriage just now with all my belongings secured in the back. Although I must admit, I could not evade the rain, which is why I sought to dry my clothes by the hearth."

A brief silence settles between them.

"You seem terribly young to be working here." Tilda notes. "Though, some might say I'm a little young to be marrying."

"How did you meet His Majesty?" Impa asks abruptly.

"It was no accident." the Princess chuckles. "Our parents arranged for us to attend the same school when we were young – before the war that indirectly killed his father. I attended the funeral last year, predominantly to console distraught dear Daltus. He was in pieces, bless him. Long story short, he proposed to me only last night and that's how I found myself here, tucked away in this tower. After all, it would be improper for a royal couple to share a bed out of wedlock."

"Dread the thought." Impa responds with an edge of sarcasm. It's a test of the water; a risky play. Fortunately, the Princess responds with a smile.

"Let's hope it will be worth the wait. Now I shall dismiss you from your duties to let you sleep. No doubt that Chamberlain dragged you from your dormitory just to meet me."

"It was a pleasure all the same." the Sheikah smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Henceforth, Impa embarks on her new role as Princess Tilda's attendant, locked away at the top of a tower stooped in servitude. Fortunately, Tilda is much friendlier than any of the Castle staff she had encountered thus far and can hold a substantial conversation.

Today's task is unpacking the Princess's bags and storing her belongings in the proper place. Clothes are strewn all over furniture, from the four-poster bed to the fur-draped chaise.

"What do you think?" Tilda asks as she holds up a crimson velvet dress against herself.

Impa's head emerges from the depths of a suitcase to inspect. "It's nice."

"You think? I was scared it might be a little too much…"

Impa scoffs. "There's no such thing as overly extravagant in this place."

"You're probably right." the Princess giggles as she hangs it in her oversized wardrobe.

Impa retrieves a black lace dress from the suitcase and lifts it into the daylight. Its shoulders are veiled with rose-shaped lace while its asymmetrical skirt is embroidered with silver that leaves her mesmerised.

"You like that?" Tilda asks. "You can keep it."

"Oh Princess, I cannot." Impa answers sternly.

"Why not? It will only gather dust in my wardrobe otherwise."

"It's against staff protocol to rob the Family's possessions."

"It's not robbery!" the Princess laughs. "It's a gift! I insist that you take it, Impa."

Impa glances from the delicate black lace to the sincerity in the Princess's eyes. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Once the jumble of clothes has been organised and the bedroom has been tidied, Impa assists the Princess as she readies herself for her first formal dinner at the Castle. She ties the ribbons of a long lilac gown together and combs her luscious locks with a hairbrush. Tilda adjusts her earrings and powders her nose in the mirror with a sigh.

"I shall grow weary should I be expected to perform this ritual every day." She shrugs. "Such is the life I have chosen. Impa, could you fetch the finishing piece?"

Impa nods and reaches across the vanity to the marble bust that bears the burden of a silver tiara encrusted with diamonds. She gently removes its from the head and places it delicately atop the Princess's crown. Tilda combs her hair behind her ear as she examines her reflection.

"Perfection. Thank you for you assistance. You are hereby dismissed."

"Dismissed?" Impa gasps. The sun is still up!

"Why, of course!" the Princess chortles. "I am a lady of independence and I no longer require your service. Should I regret my decision, I shall summon you myself. Now go and enjoy the rest of your evening."

The Princess rises from her stool and lifts the corners of her dress to walk the hallowed halls of the Castle to the Dining Room. Impa is equally gobsmacked as she is grateful to be granted the pleasure of her company without any demands. As she lingers before her reflection in the vanity, she ponders what pastimes she could possibly occupy herself with this winter's evening…


	6. Chapter 6

One nap and two storybooks later, Impa finds herself entranced by the raindrops running down her windowpane; a miserable reminder that although her time is her own, she remains a prisoner to the Castle walls. The kingdom of Hyrule is a distant blur through the veil of rainclouds; a hazy memory of months passed. What is happening out there?

She rolls over in her bed and spies the brown paper parcel resting on her bedside table: Faito's gift. Faito…an admirer she couldn't shake since their forced encounter on one of her errands, whereby he had delivered a package of baked goods for the King. From that moment forth, he pursued every opportunity to glimpse her face from behind the Castle gates. Although opposed to indulging his ceaseless pandering, Impa established a necessary connection with him in order to gain news of the outside world.

Curiously, she takes the parcel in her hands and unwraps it gently. Inside, she discovers a small tin box with a handle. Instinctively, she turns the handle with her finger. A series of delicate notes tinkle from its interior: a music box. Impa turns the handle with added vigour and relishes in the sweet lullaby that chimes calmness and tranquillity.

The peace is suddenly shattered by a burst of blue light. Impa springs from her bed and prepares to confront its source: a pair of bewildered young boys materialise on the carpet; one with bright eyes and jet-black hair, his partner buried under the brim of an oversized hat which seems to be stolen from a cowboy.

"It worked!" the dark-haired boy cheers. "It actually _worked_!"

"Boys?!" Impa scalds the intruders. "What in the Goddess's name are you doing here?!"

These young rascals are her fellow tribesmen. The one with the black hair is named Nazo; the elders' apprentice who committed himself to the study of magic from an early age. His hatted companion is Sherifu; a rogue who had a reputation as the ringleader of the Sheikah youth. A collaboration of unmastered sorcery and untamed mischief spelled instant chaos.

"A simple 'hello' would suffice." Sherifu says as he jumps to his feet and scouts the area. "Nice place you've got here…"

"We haven't seen you in months!" Nazo cries as he rushes to embrace his sister. "How have you been?"

"Good." Impa answers while keeping her sights locked on his wandering companion. "I never knew you could teleport like that."

"I've been practising plenty in your absence." Nazo boasts. "It's a technique called 'warping'."

"What's this junk?" Sherifu asks, rattling Faito's gift in his hands.

"Put that down!" Impa replies defensively. "What is the purpose of this spontaneous visit? Annoyance?"

"How _rude_!" he huffs. "We came to cure your loneliness of being locked up here in this tormented tower! Yet it seems you're living the life of luxury up here!"

"We were actually sent by the Elders to collect you." Nazo blurts.

"Collect me?"

Nazo extends his hand. "Hold on tight. This could be a bumpy ride." He turns to his brother and snaps. "Sherifu! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Sherifu tosses the tin box onto the bed and grabs the apprentice's hand. Nazo closes his eyes and focuses his energy into his magic. He mutters an incantation under his breath before a blue light envelops their surroundings.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakariko Village is a vastly contrasting world to the one within the walls of Hyrule Castle. Kakariko is a community that worked together to farm, cook, sew, and essentially survive in conditions of immense poverty under the shadow of Death Mountain.

The three travellers arrive in a flash of blue light before the lone tree that stands at the village entrance. The rain has eased off, allowing the light of the setting sun to pierce through the veil of clouds behind the iconic windmill. Impa takes in the fresh air; the scent of grass, the chirp of Cuccos, the damp of dew on her slippers; the feel of freedom.

"Come quick!" Nazo tugs at her sleeve. "To the Elders' house!"

They stumble between the iron-rooved houses and up the worn-out steps to the building that hugs the cliff. Nazo opens the door and barges in unannounced.

Sheikah homes are modestly decorated, often with bare floorboards and little light. The Elders' residence is much the same, save for a wooden statuette of the Goddess Hylia that greets visitors with her open palms. A frail woman with silver hair tied in a bun turns to address the arrivals.

"About time." she grunts. She is accompanied by a slightly younger man and woman who bear similar scowls.

"Apologies for our lateness, Elder Gin." Nazo pleads forgiveness. "I am yet to master the art of warping without hindrance."

"Perhaps more time spent studying and less time chasing Cuccos with the other children would prove beneficial." she responds coldly.

Sherifu and Nazo step aside to introduce their accomplice. Impa places her hand on her chest and nods her head. "Elder Gin."

"Young Impa." the Elder nods in greeting. "How fares your life in the Castle?"

"Demanding." she replies with honesty.

"As expected." Gin agrees. "Nevertheless, I trust you perform your duties with the honour bestowed upon you from your Elders' education."

"Always." Impa answers confidently. Out of the corner of her eye, she spies a young girl peeping over the bannister of the staircase above them.

"We do not intend to distract you from your duties." Elder Gin explains. "We summoned you here tonight to brief you on recent events."

"Boys, ready yourselves for bed." the woman beside her ushers the youngsters to the door.

"But it's only six o'clock!" Sherifu protests.

"You heard your mother!" the man asserts gruffly. "To bed with you!"

Sherifu and Nazo grumpily exit the house. Impa glances up and meets eyes with the girl on the stairs. Wide-eyed in a white nightie, she gazes wondrously at the young woman in her home.

"Since the War subsided and the peace treaty was signed, Hyrule has enjoyed a period of ceasefire. However, political unrest remains rife as we have struggled to quash the ideology that first sparked the initial uprising. Whispers in the streets speak of rebels in hiding, plotting their resurgence. As loyal servants to the Royal Family, it is our tribe's duty to eradicate those who perpetuate such ideas and thus, the risk of revolt against the crown."

The Elder casts her weary eyes up the stairs. The elusive girl has vanished, leaving only the flicker of candlelight.

"During your time at the Castle, our tribe's youngest daughter Yomashita has proved to be something of a prophetic prodigy; detailing dreams in which she envisages events which are yet to occur. Last night, she recalled a dream that established our greatest fears as truth: there is a plot to assassinate the King. We don't know when or how this plot will take place; all we know is that it is our responsibility to prevent it from happening. To do this, we rely on intelligence-gathering. Thus, we require your services."

"You want me to become a _spy_?" Impa exclaims in disbelief.

"You were dispatched to the Castle under the guise of an attendant, perfectly-positioned to acquire information from within the Royal Court." Gin briefs her. "This was the true nature of your mission all along."

"As honoured as I am to be selected for such a role, Elder Gin, I don't think I am able to fulfil the requirements." Impa expresses. "My responsibilities in the Castle are fetching food, folding garments, dusting cobwebs – I am not equipped for intelligence-gathering."

"Never doubt your capabilities, young Impa." Gin asserts. "Consider your ancestors who came before you and the duties assigned to them. Their blood runs through your veins. This is the task you were trained to do. Accept this gift to aid you in your mission."

From her palms, the Elder conjures a small round stone. She hands it to her apprentice, who gazes upon it with bewilderment. Engraved upon its smooth surface is the hallowed Eye of Truth: a Gossip Stone.

"This mystic device has been utilised by our tribe for generations to communicate vital information." Elder Gin explains. "Through it, we will deliver instruction and advice unto you to aid you in your assignment."

"And what would happen if I were to fail?"

Elder Gin answers with blunt honesty. "Then we must face the inevitable downfall of the Hyrule kingdom."

Impa inhales as she absorbs the burden of her assignment. She is barely past adolescence, fumbling her way through the obstacles of adulthood only to be lumbered with the weight of her tribe's legacy and the fate of Hyrule.

"We trust in your abilities, young Impa." Gin affirms. "Now go forth and bring honour to our tribe. Elder Tetsu will warp you back to the Castle."

Impa pockets the Gossip Stone and follows her male escort outside. She glances back and glimpses the ghost of a girl watching her from the darkened window on the upper floor.

"A great honour it is to be chosen for this task." Elder Tetsu praises her. Impa responds with silence as the man offers his hand. She accepts it and the pair dematerialise into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Since Impa had been appointed as Tilda's Attendant, one might expect she would receive preferential treatment from the other staff. Unfortunately, this is not the case.

As Impa wanders through the kitchens, the servants either cast a scowl or turn their backs completely. Her new position had instigated animosity and envy amongst the staff; and they are not afraid to show it. She approaches Marjory, who loads her bowl with sloppy stew and thrusts it into her hands without a word.

Somehow, her lonely world had become even lonelier. She chooses to eat outside in the courtyard rather than in the kitchens with the rest. Her boots press into the muddy puddles that litter the grass as she strides towards the still-water fountains. Perched upon the marble steps, she lifts the spoon to her lips. The steaming soup warms her stomach on this chilly morn as she ponders the vague instruction of her Elders.

"Hello there." a voice chirps, stirring her from her trance.

Impa instinctively recoils, expecting to find the Chamberlain looming over her. Instead, a young woman in a plain black dress and a white apron waits patiently before her with a bowl of stew in hand.

Impa casts her eyes over the unfamiliar face. "Who are you?"

"My name is Imogen." she chimes. "I'm the new maid. As it's my first day on the job, I thought I might introduce myself to everyone. Do you mind if I join you?"

"What wrong with the kitchen?"

"I like to be outside in the fresh air in the morning." she answers. "It wakes you up like a cold bath, you know?"

The stranger seats herself on the steps in uncomfortable proximity.

"I didn't know they were employing more staff…" Impa mutters. "Although I guess they needed someone to fill my old position…"

"So you used to be a maid? What do you do now?"

"I was recently allocated the role of Princess Tilda's Attendant. It is my duty to tend to her everyday needs and ensure her general safety and wellbeing."

"A great responsibility!" Imogen says admirably.

"So I've been told…" Impa mumbles.

"I'm sure they picked the right person for the job." Imogen assures her. "Anyway, I must be going. There are shelves to dust and carpets to beat."

The maid climbs to her feet and brushes the dew from her dress before skipping merrily into the Castle. Although the girl seems harmless, Impa remains wary of her intent. She hastily finishes her soup and hurries indoors to resume her services.


	9. Chapter 9

The hands of the clock loop restlessly as Impa devotes her day to the errands of Her Highness: bringing her breakfast in bed, organising her wardrobe, accompanying her through the Castle corridors as she went about her business. The Princess would often strike up conversation, though Impa was keen to keep their relationship strictly professional.

"Tell me, Impa; what was life like for you before you joined the Royal Court?"

Impa considers the details worth relaying. "Somewhat dull; less lavish and monotonous. I lived in Kakariko Village at the base of Death Mountain, where I devoted much of my time to household chores."

"You're right, that does sound awfully dull." Tilda chuckles. "Do you enjoy your life here in the Castle?"

Impa spouts the rehearsed response. "It is an honour to serve under the Royal Family and I am grateful to be appointed to fulfil this role."

"I see…" Tilda murmurs. "In that case, I have a favour to ask you."

"Anything, Your Highness."

The Princess halts in her tracks and turns to face her Attendant. "I would like you to accompany me to the Wintertime Ball."

The Wintertime Ball is an annual gathering of the most prestigious nobility of Hyrule that takes place in the Castle on the night of the winter solstice. A jovial carousal of dazzling dresses and merrymaking, attendance is strictly confined to invitation only.

"Your Highness…while I am delighted to receive such an invitation, you must understand that no member of the Royal Court may attend the Wintertime Ball without His Majesty's consent."

"Oh, Daltus won't mind at all!" she insists. "He can be easily persuaded. Besides, I _want_ you to be there. I am but a stranger among the guests, hence I would appreciate a familiar face in the room."

"With all due respect, Your Highness…a servant in the presence of royalty would look rather misplaced, don't you think?"

"Not with the right outfit." Tilda grins. "How about that dress I gave to you?"

Impa recalls the black rose lace that covered the shoulders and the asymmetrical skirt lined with silver; a gorgeous dress that she could only dream of wearing. Not only would this be an opportunity for her to indulge in a little luxury, but also a means of undercover investigation…


	10. Chapter 10

Impa stands brazenly before the Princess's vanity. Her reflection shows a girl, pale and wide-eyed with bony collarbones protruding beneath the black lace which hides her slender shoulders. The dress is a little loose around the waist but otherwise a perfect fit.

Tilda secures the back and hands her a beeswax ochre paint. Impa carefully applies it to her lips and watches them blossom into plump black cherries. It is the first time she has ever worn make-up – such indulgences were not only unheard of in Kakariko Village – they were forbidden: _Modesty is a virtue which vanity depletes_. Yet in this mirror, Impa feels herself transform from a malnourished child into a striking young woman.

"You look stunning, Impa." Tilda affirms. "Now take my arm and we shall take to the Dining Hall together."

The Princess extends her arm. Impa looks from the ring of pearls around her wrist to the made-up face that gently smiles. By what divine ruling had she been granted such a humble and graceful mistress?

Their heels clack along the corridors as they make their way purposely through the Castle. Along the way, they draw glances of astonishment and confusion from passing servants. Impa dips her head low to avoid their disapproving scowls.

They arrive at the towering doors to the Dining Hall. Impa's heart pounds against her chest as her palms start to sweat.

"There's no need for nerves, Impa." Tilda assures her. "You are here by Royal Decree."

Tilda takes her Attendant's hand and pulls her forward.

The grandiose doors are thrust open to reveal a chequer-tiled floor that reaches all the way to the back of an enormous hall. Chandeliers hang from the high ceiling, lighting the way along an oblong banquet table, heaving with silver platters and gallery dishes. The guests rise from their seats upon their entrance and bow at the approach of the new Princess. Tilda waves courteously to her noble companions as she dances across the tiles to her assigned seat: at the head of the table beside a handsome young bearded man in a scarlet robe and a golden crown.

He rises from his seat to welcome of his wife-to-be with a smile. Tall, fair, and faithful, it is no wonder why the maidens of Hyrule fall at his feet. Yet of all the hopefuls wishing to wed the majestic monarch, only one had succeeded in securing his affections.

Tilda embraces her fiancé with her lips. Impa diverts her gaze to the only one available seat, opposite a young curly-haired man in a dapper waistcoat.

The King relaxes his embrace and addresses the gathering with open arms. "Thank you one and all for joining us on this momentous occasion!" he cheers. "The Wintertime Ball is a commemoration of the annual winter solstice, and a tradition enjoyed by our ancestors for eons. Tonight, we shall uphold their joyous conventions of feasting, dancing and merrymaking with the pleasure of each other's company. While most of you are regular attendees of this delightful dinner, tonight we welcome a first-timer to the Wintertime Ball."

He turns to his fiancée beaming with pride. "My beautiful bride-to-be, Tilda."

The room erupts into applause. Tilda bows her head gracefully with a smile.

"Yes, as a recent addition to the Royal Court, it is therefore our responsibility to ensure that this year's Wintertime Ball exceeds all expectations. So without further ado, let us feast!"


	11. Chapter 11

His Majesty claps his hands twice in succession. The waiters leap into action, distributing silver jugs around the table; from fresh water to mulled wine, each glass is filled to the brim. The silver platters sizzle with succulent meats and steaming vegetables; an endless buffet which guests may help themselves to. The bounty of food and drink leaves Impa both astounded and appalled. While her kinsmen in Kakariko Village constantly linger on the brink of starvation, the aristocracy indulges in gluttony and excess.

"Are you not hungry, Impa?" Tilda inquires. "If not, we can always prepare another course for you later."

She shakes her head and politely loads her plate with food. She stabs her fork into the slice of Cucco breast and takes a hearty bite. The juices add flavour to the otherwise tasteless poultry and she finds herself relishing in the gravy sauce. With the addition of onion and sage stuffing, the flavours combine to form a rich, herby delicacy. Never in her life had she dined on such exquisite cuisine.

"Daltus, I would like to introduce you to my gorgeous Attendant, Impa." Tilda welcomes her into conversation. Impa struggles to smile with a mouthful of food but His Majesty simply chuckles.

"Yes, I've heard much about you from our resident Chamberlain. You are our youngest member of staff!"

"An incredibly intelligent young woman." Tilda corrects him. "She has taught me much about the life of the neighbouring Sheikah tribe in Kakariko Village."

"A pleasure it is to meet you, Your Majesty." Impa greets him whilst dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"You missed a spot." The stranger opposite her gestures to the top of her lip. Impa shamefully shields her face with her napkin. The guest grins mischievously. "I jest - you look positively delectable!"

"Impa, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine," Daltus invites the stranger into conversation. "Honourable nobleman and honorary guest, Count Caedis."

The blonde curly-haired gentleman extends his hand in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Impa observes his open palm before offering her hand. The Count dips his head and plants a kiss on the back of her hand. Impa promptly retracts her hand in disgrace.

"Now, Caedis, you must behave yourself!" Daltus warns in jest. "This is also Impa's first time at the Wintertime Ball. We ought to make a good impression."

"My apologies, my lady." Caedis says sincerely. "I struggle to maintain my manners at the mercy of such unbridled beauty."

Tilda giggles as Impa's cheeks redden. Vanity, gluttony, and now lust – was this place devoid of _any_ sort of sin?

"It's alright, Impa." Her Highness reassures her. "He means no harm. Why don't I introduce you to the other guests after the main course?"


	12. Chapter 12

Impa quietly finishes her food and waits for a waiter to relieve her of her empty platter. Once the diners have devoured their main course, the remnants of the buffet are whisked away in preparation for the next.

Impa adheres to the Princess's request and accompanies her on a tour of the banquet hall. They step elegantly along the tiles with their arms interlocked as Her Highness mutters in her attendant's ear.

"The Royal Court is something of an exclusive collective of Court officials, hand-selected by His Majesty the King of Hyrule. There are four core members, each with their own royally denoted title."

The first is Sir Victor; the valiant Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces. Short grey crewcut and a tightly trimmed moustache; he commands Hyrule's army and has fought plenty of battles; boastfully illustrated by the glistening row of medals hanging from his jacket.

Second is the wayfaring Captain Cassida; an avid explorer, renowned for her daring expeditions across the continent, which she documented in her diaries (now a featured exhibit in the Castle Library). Dark skin, dark hair adorned with feathers of exotic birds she hunted on her travels, fancy dresses of foreign fabrics, glamourous jewels embellish her neck and wrists; she is almost an exhibit in herself.

The third member is Lady Libra; the wise red-haired widow of the Lord of Castle Town. Since her husband's passing, she retired from politics to pursue her true passion: literature. She has since published an abundance of successful fiction, from romance to horror. In many respects, her legacy rivalled her late husband's, and thus she had earned her place at the Royal Court.

Finally, there is the infamous Count Caedis; the handsome descendant of a distant aristocrat and a local heartthrob. His blond curls could snag any unsuspecting stranger; their fate would be sealed with his charismatic charm. As a well-mannered and good-humoured friend of His Majesty, he is a much-sought suitor for many young singletons.

"These four broadly contrasting individuals comprise the Royal Court of King Daltus." Tilda concludes. "Their service to the crown consists largely of companionship for the King. As frequent visitors to the Castle, they often enjoy exquisite banquets and even more ravishing conversation."

The ladies leave the banquet hall and enter the lounge while they await dessert. The lounge boasts windows which span all the from the floor to the ceiling and overlook the Castle Gardens. Tonight, the velvet curtains are drawn to retain the warmth of a crackling fireplace. The other guests gather around the amber glow, engaged in elaborate discussion.

"How bitter the weather has been recently!" Caedis declares his conversation-starter. "Winter has truly hit Hyrule hard this year."

"The townsfolk are talking about storing supplies in case snow falls and prevents the delivery of goods from Lon Lon Ranch." Lady Libra chimes.

"I think it's ridiculous!" Victor exclaims. "How does Hyrule descend into chaos each winter with the mere _hint_ of snowfall? The whole population needs to man-up! Back in my day, we would dredge back and forth through snow two-foot deep just to get supplies to the barracks!"

"You were also battling on a mountainside to the far north." Libra interjects. "The general population aren't so acclimatised to the harsh winters which ravage the northern peaks."

"The coldest place _I_ ever visited was the Kukantican mountain range." Captain Cassida pipes. "Bitterly cold, but nevertheless home to a city of people accustomed to the mountains' unforgiving winters. They gifted me with a coat of the _finest_ White Wolfos fur."

"That sounds simply _divine_ , Cassida." the Princess marvels upon approach. "You must show me sometime. Although let us pray you should never _have_ to wear it."

The congregation chortles at Her Highness's humour. Impa is yet to speak or even crack a smile in the company of these opulent small-talkers. Instead, she gazes into the innards of the fireplace and prays that winter's wrath has not blighted Kakariko Village.


	13. Chapter 13

In a mere few minutes, a waiter enters the lounge to summon the guests for their final course: a ridiculous two-tiered chocolate fudge cake, oozing with a fudge filling. The diners clap their hands with glee as they embark on their second feast. Impa politely declines: the overwhelming overindulgence is almost sickening.

Once the guests have filled their bellies, the plates are swept away. In a circle of silence, they allow the food to settle before His Majesty speaks:

"Thank you all dearly once again for attending this evening!" he beams. "I for one have enjoyed a fabulous time!"

"But Your Majesty: who is to say that the evening ought to subside?" Caedis chimes merrily. "The night is still young!"

"Well, what sort of activity do you suggest we revel in, Caedis?" the Commander grunts.

"I propose a night of board games!" the young Count grins excitedly.

"That sounds just delightful, Caedis." Tilda swells in her seat. "However, I must retire to my quarters. That heavenly dessert finished me off!"

"On the contrary, Your Highness!" Caedis exclaims. "I must insist you join us!"

Her fiancé rests his hand upon hers. "If you wish to rest, I will arrange for a coach to collect the guests at once."

"You will do no such thing, my darling!" Tilda rebuffs and leans into the Count with a smirk. "If it's a game you want, your Countship, then a game you shall have!"

Caedis grins ecstatically and turns to the King. "I like her…don't let her slip away!"

"Then we shall reconvene in the lounge." Daltus claps to rouse his audience. "Let the games begin!"

His Majesty and his guests relocate to the lounge area, where they spend the remainder of the evening amusing themselves with various charades. Impa accompanies Her Highness to the ladies' room, where they reapply their make-up and relieve themselves in time for the charades.

"By Her Grace's blessing, we escaped just in time!" the Princess remarks in the mirror. "I cannot abide their company for such a prolonged period. Don't you agree that their conversations grow tiresome?"

Impa hesitates before replying with a smile. "A little."

The two ladies share a moment of mirth as they mock the mannerisms of the pretentious patrons. As they ready themselves to return to the lounge, their exit is obstructed by a large lady in distress.

"Marjory?" Impa inquires at the sight of the spooked kitchen servant. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Your Highness, I didn't mean to intrude!" the Head Cook sobs apologetically. "I heard voices and came in search of help!"

"Help?" the Princess asks. "Help with what?"

"The Chamberlain, Your Highness…" Marjory swallows. "He's dead."


	14. Chapter 14

Impa, Tilda, and Marjory peer over the pulseless carcass of the Chamberlain lying in the corridor.

"Oh, he's dead alright…" Tilda mutters. "But the question is, how?"

"Is there any way we can save him, Your Highness?" Marjory pleads. "A medical professional, perhaps?"

The Princess places her hands on the frantic servant's shoulders. "Marjory, I ask you to remain calm and inform the other staff of what has happened. They need leadership, and I personally consider you most qualified."

"Oh, Your Highness!" the Head Cook wails into the Princess's arms. "Your kind words will not be forgotten!"

"But what about the body?" Impa gestures impatiently to the corpse on the carpet.

"I'll take care of it!" another voice calls from down the corridor.

The three women lift their heads and observe the abrupt approach of a maid with platinum-blonde hair bounding towards them.

"Imogen?" Impa frowns. "Where did you come from?"

The maid ignores the attendant and kneels to inspect the body. She unfolds the stiff servant's collar and presses the neck with her fingers.

"Just as I suspected…"

"Excuse me, but you have neglected to introduce yourself!" the Princess insists. "I demand to know who you are!"

"With greatest respect, Your Highness, my identity is of no concern!" Imogen states plainly. "We need to escort yourself and your husband out of this Castle as fast as possible!"

"Fiancé." Tilda corrects her.

"Of course, my mistake - you're not yet married. Now, please hurry to the drawbridge! I will inform His Majesty and we can escape this place without any further injury!"

An unexpected clap of thunder rings from outside. Imogen rushes to the window and observes the lightning with unease. "Oh no…it's too late…"

"Too late for what?" Impa asks.

"Would someone care to explain to me what in the Goddess is going on here?" the Princess scowls.

Imogen does not answer, but instead points her finger to the sky above. Impa, Tilda, and Marjory gather at the windowsill to inspect for themselves. A soaring great barricade of red-tinted glass has risen around the Castle's moat, walling them from the outside world.

"What _is_ that?" Tilda gasps.

"An impenetrable magical barrier." Imogen answers. "Designed to dispel any intruders…but also prevent anyone inside from escaping…"

Imogen addresses the three women before her with urgency. "Marjory: inform all staff of the Chamberlain's death, then gather every one of them in the Banquet Hall. Your Highness: inform your husband-"

"Fiancé."

" _Fiancé_ …that no one may enter or leave the Castle for the foreseeable future."

"And just who are you to be giving out orders, Madame?" Marjory scoffs. "To Her Highness of all people!"

"With all due respect, Marjory, we haven't the time to deliberate on the hierarchy within this house – not when there's a killer on the loose…"

Marjory faints to the floor with a deafening thud. Tilda clasps her hand to her mouth. Impa clutches her stomach to contain the sickness brewing inside. _A killer._

"Ok, she's out cold." Imogen sighs as she examines the fallen chef. "Impa; that means you're now responsible for collecting the staff."

" _Me?_ " Impa retorts. "They're not going to listen to me! They _hate_ me!"

"If they wish to debate your story, invite them up here to witness the body of their master decaying on the carpet." Imogen gestures to the rotting Chamberlain. "Otherwise, I expect they will obey orders from Her Highness."

Tilda nods. "I'm going to inform Daltus. Meet me in the Banquet Hall."

The Princess clutches the corner of her dress and disappears down the hall.

"And what of you, Imogen?" Impa turns to the mysterious maid. "What will you do?"

"I'll be cleaning up this mess." she tilts her head towards the motionless bodies in the moonlight. "Please be careful. And maybe lose the heels."

Impa nods and unstraps the inconvenient footwear to allow her utmost agility. A million questions race through her mind and she sprints through the Castle on her newfound mission.


	15. Chapter 15

Henceforth, Impa adopts the role of Royal Messenger, assisting the exchange of letters between the Queen and the Count. This keeps the Queen in high spirits, despite her husband's isolation.

Meanwhile, His Majesty remains locked away in his quarters, guarded by his loyal bodyguard; only emerging to dine with his wife at six o'clock, then returning soon after. It is a curious arrangement, and the Castle staff can't help but wonder whether the frosty relations between the King and his Court will ever thaw.

But in all this commotion, Impa remains faithful to her family in Kakariko. She still embarks on her weekly stocktake with Sherifu, helping him deliver the necessary goods for survival to their impoverished brethren.

Alongside her daytime care duties and her midnight messenger promises, the restless nature of her responsibilities starts to take its toll. On one of her most exhausting days, Impa takes a rare moment of solitude out in the Castle courtyard to relieve some stress. How has she ended up tangled in all these affairs? Was this to be her quality of life until she eventually dropped dead of exhaustion? As she perches on the rim of the fountain, her head in her hands, a tear escapes her.

"Impa?" a familiar voice chimes nearby. Imogen tiptoes over to investigate her colleague's wellbeing. "Are you alright?"

Impa breathes a sigh of annoyance. "Yes, Imogen. I'm doing just fine. Fantastic, in fact."

"That doesn't sound like the voice of someone who seems content." Imogen says analytically. "Is it to do with boys, perhaps?"

Impa scoffs. "Definitely not…"

"Why don't you come to my abode for a spot of tea?" Imogen offers kindly.

"As appetising as that invitation sounds, I simply don't have time." Impa says firmly. "I need to collect a new maternity dress from Castle Town soon and then I'll be running errands for the rest of the day."

"Impa." Imogen addresses her with a stern face. "I can see that you're being crushed under the unbelievable weight of your responsibilities to the Royal Family. However, it is important to take time to focus on yourself too. You cannot complete all these tasks without sufficient energy which you can only gain through taking time out. I therefore insist that you put your errands on hold for just an hour and come and dine with me."

Impa blinks wearily at the chirpy maid. She has good intentions, but a poor awareness of just how overbearing Impa's workload is. Nevertheless, she speaks the truth: a horse can only travel so far without rest. And Impa is at the end of her tether.

"Alright." she agrees. "But on the condition that I stay no longer than an hour. Should I fall behind on my schedule, the consequences could be disastrously dire."

"Wonderful!" Imogen exclaims, wrapping her arms around the Royal Attendant. Impa aggressively prises her off with a scowl. "Let's make it midday. My residence is above the Potion Shop in Castle Town's Market. I shall cook us a delicious lunch and we can talk everything over."

"Sound terrific…" Impa mutters, immediately regretting her decision.


	16. Chapter 16

Come midday, Impa readies herself for whatever Imogen might have in store for her. Imogen is a wild card: she has no idea what to expect. Raw Cucco meat? Cockroach milk? Magic mushrooms that turn one's hair purple? Perhaps it is unfair of Impa to judge.

She climbs the stairs that lead to a row of apartments above the Market. They appear quite quaint from the outside, and Impa anticipates their interiors. Imogen answers the door with a beaming smile; her maid's apron is splattered with gravy. Impa lets her escort her inside. She is not disappointed: a room of brightly coloured wallpaper, hanging orange lanterns shaped like orbs with tassels on the bottom; a shelving unit stocked with jars of multicoloured sauces and spices; a distinct aroma of rich spice.

Impa takes a seat at the dining table, covered in a tablecloth of concentric circles that resemble planets. Imogen swoops over and hangs her cloak on the coat-stand by the door.

"So today, I'll be serving a recipe I learned abroad." Imogen declares as she opens the oven. "I hope it is to your taste."

"You've been abroad?"

"Oh yes, a long time ago." Imogen laughs as she slides on her oven mitts. She extracts a tray of seasoned boar and places it on the table. Its glazed coating boasts green herbs which cause Impa's mouth to salivate involuntarily. "This may look like a typical Hylian boar, however, it has been cooked in an exotic sauce which gives it a fiery flavour."

Out of nowhere, Imogen brandishes a lethal-looking kitchen knife and offers Impa a cut of boar. "Please, be my guest. Let me know what you think."

Impa cautiously bites into the loin. Its taste is nothing like she has ever tasted before; not in the Castle or Kakariko Village. It warps her to the foothills of a faraway mountain, where boars roam free until they are hunted by the residents of a remote village nearby.

"Imogen…this tastes amazing!" Impa exclaims.

"You really mean that?" Imogen beams. "Oh I am overjoyed that you like my recipe! Well, not _my_ recipe, but…you know…"

She removes her oven mitts and joins her guest at the table. "So tell me, Impa: what's on your mind?"

"You may have provided me with a tantalising meal, Imogen, however, you have not gained access to my innermost thoughts." Impa asserts. "I have come here for a much-needed downtime that I was promised. So if you don't mind, shall we discuss your life instead?"


	17. Chapter 17

Imogen shrugs. "Sure. I recently moved here from abroad looking to experience urban life. I've been travelling a lot, you see, and I am considering settling in Hyrule."

"Was being a maid what you had in mind?"

"Anything that pays the rent." she smiles. "Besides, being a maid isn't all bad. Just maybe a little repetitive."

"You say that you're considering settling in Hyrule. Does that involve a husband? A family?"

"Perhaps."

"Well for someone who seems so preoccupied with _my_ love-life, I can only assume that yours is somewhat desolate."

Imogen snickers. "You would be right. Although the prospect of finding love in Hyrule does not alarm me. Can you truly say the same?"

"Nice try, Imogen, but we're not here to discuss my personal life." Impa knocks her. "Just promise me you won't be a fool and fall for Caedis like every other girl in this town."

"Oh, do not fear; Caedis does not appeal to me in the slightest." she smirks. "On the contrary, I have noticed you frequent the Milk Bar just down the road where he resides…could you offer any explanation for that?"

Impa swallows awkwardly and almost chokes on her food. "Most observant of you. Do you often spy on townsfolk late at night? A hobby of yours? Or more of an obsession?"

"I happen to know a lot of things that go on inside and outside of the Castle." Imogen responds calmly. "For instance, were you aware that Lady Libra was arrested shortly after her husband died in suspicious circumstances, but the charges were dropped almost immediately after some claimed that she bribed the police? Or perhaps that Captain Cassida's passion for fashion goes beyond just fur? It seems that the King is not the only collector of precious artefacts…"

Impa eyes her hostess with intense scrutiny. "And how exactly do you know all this? Gossip on the high-street? Or do you spend your spare time delving into people's private business that should not be tampered with…"

Imogen shakes her head innocently. "Pure observation, Impa. Perhaps you should skim through the _Castle Town Times_ occasionally. Everybody has a secret. The truth is out there: you just need to look a little deeper…"

Her suggestive and somewhat sinister sentence lingers in Impa's mind until it is shaken by the ringing of the town hall clock outside.

"I must be going otherwise I will be late." Impa explains and rises from her chair. "Thank you very much for your hospitality. I will be sure to return the favour in the near future."

She grabs her cloak from the coat-stand and heads for the door.

"It was lovely having you!" Imogen chirps as she waves her guest farewell. "See you back at the Castle!"

Impa hurries down the staircase into the Market square, still discomforted by Imogen's seemingly extensive knowledge of the Royal Court's private affairs. Regardless of what she knew about those pretentious aristocrats, the thought of what the maid knew about _her_ is unnerving. Does she know about the coveted existence of the Sheikah tribe? Should the word spread of their survival, the repercussions could be fatal…


	18. Chapter 18

Mealtime is awkward. It always is nowadays. The King and Queen make use of the new available space, occupying seats at opposite ends of the table. Impa and Faito are invited to join them, but often find themselves contributing to the stagnating silence.

As soon as the King finishes, he vacates the table and saunters out of the Dining Room without a word. The Queen watches the door close firmly behind him and sighs.

Mealtime is soon over and the table is cleared. The Queen rises steadily from her seat and makes the trek back up to her quarters. Impa goes to accompany her when Faito taps her on the shoulder.

"What is it?" she scowls.

Faito retracts his finger with fright. "I was just wondering…if…you could maybe help me with something later tonight…"

"Not now, Faito!" Impa barks. "Can't you see I'm already tending to Her Majesty?"

She storms off to assist the Queen's ascent. When she reaches her bedroom, the Queen collapses into her bed and wails loudly.

"It's no good, Impa! He's just not the same!"

Impa kneels beside the bedframe to console her. "Time will soothe his sores. He will inevitably come back around before the baby is born. I am most certain of it."

The Queen sniffs. "I'm not so sure. News arrived today that Sir Victor is suffering with a case of influenza. Although typically not a deadly disease, it can be fatal to someone else of his age if left untreated. Of course, Sir Victor claims he is fine and refuses help, but my husband is refusing to even check on him! This is not the man I chose to marry!"

"If you like, Your Majesty, I can go and visit the Commander myself and make sure he is alright." Impa offers. "I do not claim to be a medic of any kind, but I can determine if he needs immediate treatment or not."

The Queen smiles thankfully. "Impa, your selflessness never ceases to amaze me."

"It is my duty to serve you, Your Majesty." Impa replies modestly.

"Sir Victor resides at the very top of the Guard House in Castle Town. If you require clearance to enter, inform them that you be have been deployed by Her Majesty. I shan't ask you to deliver any messages to Mr Caedis tonight. I believe the matter at hand is more pressing. Good luck, Impa! I shall stay and wait until you get back."

The Guard House is adjacent to the drawbridge which separates Castle Town from Hyrule Field. Impa has never had any reason to venture there before and thus has no idea what to expect.

As she crosses the Market square, she casts a glance upwards to Imogen's apartment. The light is on. Is she up at this hour lingering behind the curtain, peering down at passers-by? The thought causes Impa to walk a little faster. The door to the Guard House is inconspicuous, located down a quiet side-street, but nevertheless guarded. Impa braces herself as she approaches the guard.

"Good evening, Miss." he addresses her politely. "How might I be of service to you?"

"My name is Impa. I have been sent by Her Majesty the Queen of Hyrule on official business. I need access to your Commander's quarters on the top floor."

The guard looks her up and down and shakes her head. "My apologies, Miss, but I cannot permit any ordinary townsfolk to enter the Guard House on the Commander's orders. Access is strictly limited to soldiers of the Royal Hylian Forces only."

" _Ordinary townsfolk_?" Impa spits. "I am a servant of the Royal Family and I am here by Royal Decree!"

"She can enter." a friendly voice pipes behind her. "She's with me."

Impa spins round to see her knight-in-shining-armour: a brown-haired soldier clad in silver.

"I most certainly am not!" Impa scowls.

"Understood, Recruit." The guard stands aside to let them pass. Faito smirks as Impa fumes silently.


	19. Chapter 19

The pair enter the Guard House. Inside is a room with bare walls filled with wooden crates and ceramic pots; presumably used for practicing combat.

"What are you doing here?" Impa grumbles.

"This was once my place of work." Faito reminds her. "I should be asking you what you're doing here."

"None of your business, that's what!" she hisses and storms up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Faito calls and chases after her.

The second floor is where the soldiers' bunks are situated. However, rather than sleeping soldiers, Impa encounters a far rowdier scene: a rambunctious pack of men in little to no clothes chanting questionably to obnoxiously loud music playing from a jukebox amongst of barrels which reeked of Milk. At the sight of Impa, the ruckus stops.

"What on earth is going on here?!" she roars at them like a teacher disciplining unruly schoolboys. "Is this some kind of drunken bachelor party?"

The soldiers shuffle uncomfortably. Faito arrives on the scene and bashfully joins Impa's side.

"I was dispatched here by Her Majesty the Queen of Hyrule on official Royal business!" she rants. "What do you think she would say if she knew that the ones we have appointed to defend our fair land from the clutches of evil and misdemeanour were in fact conducting themselves with the same disorder as one might expect to find at a prison riot?"

She folds her arms.

"I came here to visit your Commander. I expect I shall find him upstairs in his quarters. Is he aware of the raucous behaviour happening down here? If he does not, I will be sure to inform him. When I return, I expect to find you all dressed more appropriately or tucked up in bed. Otherwise this will be reported to His Majesty."

Impa proceeds on her visit, leaving a stunned silence behind her. Faito follows her footsteps to the top floor of the Guard House.

"That was some show you put on back there!" he laughs. "I've never heard anyone yell at those boys like that except for the Commander!"

"Those 'boys' are fully-grown men who ought to know how to behave." Impa corrects him. "I understand that they are behind closed doors, but bearing the Royal Crest comes with certain expectations, of which I did not witness back there."

"You're right." he smiles. "Although I doubt I'll be able to show my face around here for a long time."

They arrive at the door to the Commander's quarters, helpfully signed with a gold plaque. Impa knocks defiantly.

"Sir Victor?" she calls. "It's Impa. I've been sent here by Her Majesty."

There is no answer. Faito shrugs. "Well, it looks like he's asleep."

"I have to check he's alive and well." she states and knocks on the door again. Faito cringes at the noise as it echoes around the barracks.

"We should probably leave, Impa." he says anxiously. "The Commander does not like to be woken from his slumber."

In defiance of his protests, Impa strikes the door handle with a precise kick of her foot. It swings open. She barges into the Commander's quarters without hesitation. Faito wants to scream but cannot make a sound. Instead, he reluctantly follows her inside.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hello?" the Royal Attendant calls into the darkness. She discovers a lantern on a nearby desk and uses it to illuminate the room: an office decorated with various trophies and medals. A deer's head is mounted to the wall above the desk where the Commander obviously organises his paperwork.

"Faito." she barks. "Go into the bedroom and check on Sir Victor. I'll stay here and wait for your report."

Faito obediently tiptoes towards a door at the back of the room. The door creaks open at his touch causing him to cringe. Impa explores the room, making a beeline for the desk. She wonders what kind of paperwork a Commander of the Royal Hylian Forces might be tasked with.

A hefty leather-bound book with a bookmark poking out the top dominates most of the desk. Pinned to the wall is a list of names; names of recruits. Some are crossed out' others are highlighted; but the distinction is meaningless. Then, a folder underneath catches her eye: stamped in bright red ink with the word _CLASSIFIED_ in bold capital letters. Did Sir Victor have a secret? Impa's curiosity casts her mind back to Imogen's mantra: _Everybody has a secret…_

Her nerves are shot by the crescendo of cursing from the Commander's bedroom. Impa snatches the folder and tucks it under her arm as Faito emerges looking petrified.

"It would seem that the Commander is very much alive and well." he reports. "I think we ought to leave as quietly as possible."

The unlikely pair escape from the Guard House unscathed. In the cool air of the night, Faito halts by the drawbridge to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Impa observes him with slight concern.

"Yes, yes…" he pants. "Just a little…shaken up, that's all. What's that under your arm?"

"Nothing." she lies. "Let's get back to the Castle."

"Impa!" he warns her. "If you've stolen something from the Guard House, you could be in serious trouble! Everything in there is property of the Royal Hylian Forces!"

"As are you!" Impa sneers.

"Impa, I cannot allow you to be arrested for treason!" he exclaims. "The consequences for such crimes are dire!"

"It's just a little late-night reading." she assures him. "It shall be returned promptly."

"But should you be caught, it won't just be you who suffers the force of the law; I'll take the fall for enablement!" he pleads.

Impa examines him. He appears genuinely fearful. "Fine. We can read it together, right here. Then you can take it back inside."

"That's not what I had in mind-"

Before he can protest further, Impa slouches against the wall and opens the forbidden folder. Inside is a detailed document with two signatures on the bottom. Faito crouches beside her and they read together:

 _The document enclosed within this file is confidential and may only be accessed by a court of law and the subjects of its contents._

 _COURT ORDER NO.231:_

 _This order hereby excuses Commander Victor of the Royal Hylian Forces from the crimes committed against the Hyrulean Act of Ethical Warfare during the Hyrulean Civil War._

 _This order is recognised by the Hyrulean Court of Law and the great arbiter, the reigning King of Hyrule. Both the accused and the prosecution have signed this document, vowing to never disclose the details of this court hearing, or the case as a whole, to any source of media or any persons outside of the court room._

 _This case is therefore closed from further investigation, and any additional disputes are hereby sanctioned according to the passing of this order._

As their eyes scan the page, their expressions alter; from curiosity to horror in the span of seconds.

"Do you realise what this means, Impa?" Faito gasps.

"Of course I flaming well know what it means!" she snaps. "It means that your Commander has committed some kind of atrocity in a previous life that he was never punished for!"

"It must have been signed by the King's father." Faito adds, prodding the document with his finger. "Look at the date."

Impa snaps the paper shut and shoves it into the folder. She stands up and strolls fiercely in the direction of the Castle.

"Where are you going?" Faito calls after her.

"To the Castle Library to do a little research." she retorts without looking back.

"Impa!" he cries desperately and hurries along the pavement to catch up; his armour clinking with every clumsy step. "You have to give that back! We'll get into so much trouble!"

The Royal Attendant ignores him as she marches up the icy slope towards the Castle drawbridge. The soldier follows her, sweating fearfully as they enter the darkened halls of the Castle.


	21. Chapter 21

The Queen watches the snow flit past her window; delicate flakes that melt as they collide with the surface of the slate roof below. Her thoughts are disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she calls.

Her Attendant enters the bedroom still damp with snow. She wears a comforting smile as she approaches the Queen.

"Good news, I take it?" Her Majesty asks. "Sir Victor is coping?"

"Just fine, Your Majesty." Impa assures her. "He was tucked up in bed with a potion by his bedside."

"Oh, that does please me." the Queen smiles, relieved. "I hope I didn't trouble you with my worry."

"Not at all, Your Majesty."

In fact, it isn't Her Majesty's concerns which are troubling her. After she bids goodnight to the Queen, Impa pays a visit to the Castle Library. In the dusty corners of the bookcases, she discovers a whole section devoted to Hyrulean Law. She is in the midst of revising Hyrule's constitution, its many rules and regulations, when her research is interrupted by approaching candlelight.

"Are you still poring over the pages of those old things?" Faito asks her quietly.

"These 'old things' hold the answers to the crimes committed by the handsomely decorated Commander that everyone in this Castle appears to worship so dearly!" she hisses.

"What's the point? You read it yourself: that court order ensures that he can never be prosecuted for whatever he did!"

"We'll see about that!" Impa snarls. "Wait until I show this to His Majesty! He has the last word when it comes to the law!"

"It was years ago, Impa." he sighs. "I know you want justice…but I don't think anything will come of this. The Commander is old now…they won't imprison him. He'll most likely pass before any court hearing takes place. You're wasting your time."

"Justice always finds a way in the end." Impa assures him. "Now if you don't mind, I have a whole section of Hyrule's history to delve through before sunrise."

Faito looks at her with a pitiful smile before he takes his candle and leaves her to her work.

With unfading determination, Impa soon discovers that the Hyrulean Act of Ethical Warfare prohibited war crimes such as torture, taking hostages, killing prisoners, pillaging, or the murder of children: all of which repulsed her. To think that one of these principles was violated by Sir Victor during the Hyrulean Civil War both disturbed and disgusted her. How could the King of Hyrule excuse these terrible crimes? Did his son already know of Sir Victor's hideous activities?

Impa's imagination runs wild, all the way into her dreams as she slumps in her chair…


	22. Chapter 22

All the energy spent on the night before becomes evident the following morning: Impa plods around the Castle on how errands with an ache in her joints and a heavy drowsiness hanging over her.

Nevertheless, she had successfully obtained the information she sought. All that is left to do I deliver it to the King. However, he is unsurprisingly difficult to encounter discretely and alone; especially now that he is accompanied by his faithful bodyguard twenty-four hours a day. Fortunately, this would work in Impa's favour.

"I'm not doing it!" Faito shakes his head assertively. "I'm not getting involved! This could put my whole career at risk!"

"Serving justice is more important than any career!" Impa tells him sternly. "Do you not believe in criminal justice?"

"I told you already, Impa; this won't go anywhere! The court has spoken and his crimes have been overturned!"

"Cases can be reopened at any time!" Impa insists. "I truly believe that His Majesty will hold a different standpoint to his father! Sir Victor will pay for his crimes!"

"You don't even know what he did!" Faito argues.

"Listen, Faito." Her voice lowers. "All I'm asking for is a minute with His Majesty in private. You can be present if you wish. I understand the risks, but I promise I will take full responsibility for any accusations of foul-play. Will you do this for me?"

Faito gazes into her crimson eyes, then tears his gaze away. "Impa…you know I'm infatuated with you. However, I have a clear understanding of the consequences of treason. I've worked hard to get here. I have succeeded in attaining a position which so many recruits sought after. I refuse to throw it away so carelessly. I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

He turns and walks away, leaving Impa seething. The one person she trusted had refused to help her. Well, there is only one alternative.


	23. Chapter 23

The Queen enjoys an afternoon stroll through the Castle gardens with her Attendant by her side. Despite her condition, she is determined to embrace the outdoors in her snow boots and fur coat. It has been so long since she tasted the fresh air, felt the breeze on her skin. The frosty temperature provides a refreshing relief from her regular flushes, and for the first time in weeks, she felt truly alive.

"Isn't it just wonderful, Impa?" she sings. "Whoever said that the cold was something to be feared?"

Her Majesty admires the icicles that hang from the window ledges as Impa trails behind her carrying a basket of cakes. Impa is biding her time. She hands an iced bun to the Queen and clears her throat.

"I don't suppose you are learned in the Hyrule's history, Your Majesty?"

"I studied a little in school when I was younger." she answers, still intrigued by the natural phenomenon hanging from the window ledge. "Why do you ask? Do you have a story for me?"

"Sort of…" Impa confesses. "I was conducting my own personal research in the Castle Library last night; more specifically, the Hyrulean Civil War. I believe Sir Victor played a crucial role in securing victory for the Royal Family?"

The Queen nods carelessly as she runs her fingers through the snow. "I believe so."

"Were you aware of the accusations of war crimes perpetrated under his command?"

The Queen stops and lifts her head. " _War crimes?_ Of what nature?"

"According to the Hyrulean Act of Ethical Warfare, they can range from torture, to taking hostages, to even the killing of children."

"Those are pretty strong accusations, Impa…" the Queen says with worry.

"Indeed." Impa agrees. "And through my research, it turns out, those accusations were true."

From the bottom of her basket, the Royal Attendant extracts a piece of folded parchment. She hands it to the Queen. Her Majesty gently unfolds it and carefully processes every word. She clasps her hand to her mouth.

"This…this document…where did you find it?"

"I cannot disclose that information, Your Majesty." Impa replies. "I want to hear your thoughts. Is there any possibility that we could reopen this case?"

"Reopen it?" the Queen turns to her with ferocity. "Impa…the court order has explicitly stated that this case is closed! Furthermore, it is not to be discussed in public!"

She hands the parchment back to her Attendant.

"I don't know how you came by this legal document, Impa, but I must ask you to return it to whence it came." the Queen states firmly. "We are not here to tamper with the happenings of the past. What's done is done. We can only focus on the future. My husband is currently in a state of emotional vulnerability. If he were to find this…he would surely crumble. His holds a high opinion of his father which he would not want tarnished by such slander. I order you to keep this information to yourself, and not speak of it to anyone. Do you understand me, Impa?"

"But, Your Majesty-"

"Do I make myself _clear_ , Impa?" the Queen reiterates with a sinister frown.

Impa retracts her boisterous defiance and resigns. "Yes, Your Majesty. I shall return the folder at the earliest opportunity."

"Superb." the Queen reverts to a smile as she nibbles on her iced bun. She closes her eyes as she savours the taste. "Delightfully delicious!"


	24. Chapter 24

Impa barges past the guard into the Guard House without apprehension. The soldiers inside glance up at the sound of her heavy footsteps but quickly look away at the sight of her fury. She storms up the staircase to the top floor and straight into the Commander's office.

She finds Sir Victor distressed, swarmed by piles of books and stray pieces of paper. His wide-eyed gaze spins round to her as she marches up to the desk.

"What in the Goddess-"

"Looking for something?" she sneers and tosses the red-stamped folder onto the cluttered desk so that it knocks over a pile of papers. The Commander's moustached lip quivers. "That's right. I know what you did. And I know you got away with it. Maybe in the eyes of the law, but not in my eyes. I think you're a disgrace to the Royal Hylian Forces, and the Royal Family you represent. In fact, you're a disgrace to the whole of Hyrule."

"And who the hell do you think you are to insult me like this?" Sir Victor roars. "I shall have you hanged for treason!"

"You will do no such thing!" Impa snarls. "I am a loyal servant to the Royal Family! I was sent here by Her Majesty the Queen of Hyrule to return this misplaced document! That's right: she knows what you did too!"

Sir Victor's anger turns to a cackle. "You're the Royal Attendant, right? The imposter of the Royal Court? Last of those Sheikah scum?"

"I beg your pardon?" Impa yells.

The Commander continues to laugh manically. "You really don't know anything of your tribe's bloody past? Allow me to teach you a brief lesson in history.

During the Great War, the Royal Hylian Forces and the Sheikah tribe worked very closely together. The Royal Hylian Forces were responsible for fighting on the front line; the Sheikah were responsible for gathering intelligence behind the scenes. They did a damn good job of it, too. Through their surveillance skills, we were able to apprehend several individuals conspiring against the Royal Family and prevent numerous attacks which saved lives.

But how do you think they succeeding in obtaining such vital information? I'll tell you: torture. Lots of it. Conducted in their own private mausoleum. The history books like to pretend that the Sheikah were squeaky-clean servants to the Royals, much like yourself. They were nothing of the sort. They committed unspeakable acts of violence upon their prisoners.

Yes, I authorised it. And I don't regret it. I saved lives. Where do you think Hyrule would be if it wasn't for me? Anarchy, violence and chaos. We'd all be dead! The King's father knew it too, which is why he signed that court order. I will not allow anyone to drag my name through the mud decades later! Especially _you_ , you Sheikah dog!"

Impa takes a short moment to interpret Sir Victor's monologue. Was it true? Had her very own tribe committed the unspeakable war crimes which she had been so keen to expose? It is something she would have to deal with later: right now, she is not about to accept an onslaught of insults from a man who admitted his participation in torture.

"The Queen has asked me to keep silent on your despicable past exploits, for your sake. And I will obey her orders without question." Impa tells him. "However, just know that your crimes will never be forgiven: not in this life or the next. Justice will always prevail. May the Goddesses show mercy upon you, you loathsome little man."

The Royal Attendant turns and slams the door of the office, leaving the Commander to internalise her words in solitude. Fury burns through her veins: betrayed by Faito…the Queen…now her tribe…


	25. Chapter 25

The winter gradually starts to thaw over the following weeks; the snow melts into the grass and buds begin to creep up from the frozen ground.

Sir Victor recovers from his influenza (upsettingly) but his relationship with His Majesty is not so easily remedied. There is also an uneasiness in the relationship between Impa and Her Majesty since their dispute over the forbidden document. Their conversations are often stale due to Impa's unreceptiveness.

Impa frequently finds herself seeking solitude in the Castle courtyard, contemplating her mere existence amongst the spring flowers under the rising sun. Did her tribe condone the use of torture? Where is this supposed 'mausoleum' which Sir Victor speaks of? Who died there?

"Boo!"

A child's voice jolts her from her peace. She turns around and sees the soft face of Sherifu gazing up at her with a smile. He looks healthy and happy; a stark contrast to their last encounter.

"Hey there!" she says brightly. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I didn't want to disturb you while you were working, so I thought I might catch you at breakfast." he says, brushing a bee from the brim of his hat. "I have something for you."

He opens his palm and presents her with a violet magnifying glass, adorned with three scarlet prongs on the top. Its lens shimmers iridescently, blue and red. Could this be the fabled item told in Sheikah legends?

"The elders call it a Lens of Truth." Sherifu says. "Apparently it can see ghosts and stuff!"

Impa cannot believe her eyes: such a precious heirloom that had been used by only the most esteemed member of the tribe for observing the invisible. She holds it close to her chest and ruffles her brother's hair.

"Thanks, Sherifu."

"They said you deserved it as a gift for helping us out these past few months," he beams. "And I agree with them!"

Impa's heart melts at the sight of his smile. However, she cannot escape the intrusive thought that rattles around her mind: were they the heirs of a family of violence and blood? Were they destined to fulfil their ancestors' places in the field of covert operations and intelligence gathering through despicable means?

She shakes the thought from her head and ushers the youngster out of the courtyard. "You must be going now! I have errands to run!"

"I'll see you soon, won't I Impa?" he asks sweetly.

She sighs with a smile. "Soon. Now, go!"

She watches him scurry across the grass and dive headfirst into a hedge, which no doubt conceals one of his many secret passageways. Impa casts her eyes down to the enchanted heirloom in her hands. Did this gift make up for the suffering they inflicted? Or perhaps it is a prompt…


	26. Chapter 26

Even though her due date is nearing fast, the Queen has chosen to migrate from her bedroom down three staircases to the Lounge each day. Her reasons are perfectly valid: the Lounge is a comfortable space which boasts windows which span all the from the floor to the ceiling and overlook the Castle Gardens. Furthermore, these windows can open, allowing the fresh spring breeze to carry birdsong into the unvisited rooms of the Castle.

The Queen takes a sip from her teacup and relaxes in her cushioned armchair. Locked away in her bedroom all winter, she was starved of the joys of nature. Now, she prefers embracing the scent of the freshly-cut lawn over a cup of tea to applying make-up in the mirror of her vanity all day.

"Would you mind fetching some more tea?" she calls to her Attendant. "And perhaps some biscuits also?"

Impa dotingly carries the tray out of the Lounge and into the kitchens. She fills the kettle and places it on the stove. As she waits for it to boil, Imogen strolls in carrying a tablecloth.

"Oh, Impa!" she calls opportunistically. "Would you mind if I used some of that boiled water? I have a stain here that just won't budge!"

"Be me guest…" Impa mutters, continuing to stare out absentmindedly of the window.

Imogen lingers behind her as the two of them wait patiently for the whistle of the funnel.

"I hear you were studying in the Library not long ago." the maid pipes. "I also enjoy reading sometimes. Nothing beats getting lost in the pages of a story, am I right?"

Impa does not respond.

"Faito told me everything, by the way." she blurts. "About the Royal Commander. What a terrible ordeal…"

"Not near as terrible as the ordeal Faito will find himself in once I get my hands on him"" Impa grimaces. "He has no business spouting classified information like that" It's strictly confidential!"

"Nothing is confidential in these Castle Walls." Imogen refutes her. "Besides, you were only trying to do good. I'm sorry that no one would listen."

"Whatever." the Attendant shrugs. "It's in the past now."

"But there are still injustices happening to this day!" Imogen explains. "And no one is doing anything to stop them!"

Impa raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Imogen glances from wall to wall as though they have ears. "I cannot talk about it here. But if you're willing to assist me in doing the right thing, then meet me at my apartment just before ten o'clock tonight."

The kettle whistles loudly, bringing their conversation to an abrupt end. Impa fills the teapot with steaming water and whisks the tray back into the Lounge. As she pours the fresh tea into Her Majesty's teacup, her mind is distracted by the thoughts running wild in her head. Was this some sort of trap? How far did she trust this gossiping busy-body?

The piping hot tea spills over, scalding her on the hand. She yelps in pain and presses it to her lips. The Queen spins round in her armchair. "Is everything alright back there?"

"Yes, just fine Your Majesty." Impa chimes. "Just a burn, that's all."

"Don't be ridiculous!" the Queen gasps. "Go and dowse it with cold water!"

Impa obediently returns to the kitchen to tend to her wound; yet Imogen's invitation still plays in the back of her mind.

Her Majesty's voice beckons her attention from the other room. "While you're there, could you please check the cupboards for some biscuits?"


	27. Chapter 27

That night, Impa completes her final errand of collecting Caedis's letter from the Milk Bar before she ventures to Imogen's apartment at around ten o'clock. She knocks on the door and waits. A hand reaches out and pulls her inside.

"What's going on, Imogen?" Impa demands answers as she removes Imogen's grip from her wrist.

"Sorry…" Imogen apologises. "I didn't want anyone to see you up here…"

"Why not?"

"My paranoia will become apparent shortly." Imogen explains. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Not until I receive a complete explanation of what's going on." Impa affirms, folding her arms.

Imogen sighs. "Follow me."

Imogen leads Impa to the shelving unit stocked with jars of multicoloured spices. She pushes it aside with surprising ease, revealing a large crack in the wall plaster.

"Through this hole is a view to the neighbouring building." Imogen explains carefully. "The neighbouring building is a Curiosity Shop open during the late hours of the night. I suspected some shady activity was taking place in the shop when I heard a angry outburst coming through the wall. I listened into the conversations and discovered that they were exchanging stolen goods."

"Listen, Imogen." Impa interrupts as politely as possible. "Crime-fighting really isn't my responsibility. Besides, this kind of sordid corruption goes on all the time in towns like this."

"I understand that you do not wish to entangle yourself in such petty affairs, especially with all the responsibility you have in the Castle." Imogen sympathises. "However, I'm not concerned with stolen supplies or valueless trinkets. Recently, I learned that the Curiosity Shop was holding something much more precious…"

A bell rings through the wall. Imogen jumps into action.

"A customer! Quick! Take a peek and see for yourself!"

Impa eyes Imogen with utter disbelief, but nevertheless, she leans into the crack in the wall and peers through into the building next-door…


	28. Chapter 28

The Curiosity Shop is a tiny room stacked with wooden crates and ceramic pots; somewhat reminiscent of the Guard House. Impa's vantage point holds a clear view of the counter, where a large-bellied bearded man leans over to address his customer with a grunt:

"Good evening, my lady."

"Always a pleasure to see you too." a strangely familiar female voice enters.

Impa turns her gaze to the door, where a well-dressed lady wrapped in a floral headscarf and carrying a viridian handbag advances towards the counter, her high-heels clicking on the bare floorboards.

"What do you have for me today?" she coos. "Any jewellery I might fancy?"

"Not today, my lady." he shakes his head. "But I do have something far more rare that may appeal to you."

"Do tell." the customer rubs her hands greedily.

The man dips out of sight and returns carrying a large wooden crate. He slams it on the counter and opens the lid. A mystical blue glow entices the customer to peek inside. She unravels her headscarf: dark braids tumble down onto her shoulders; big brown eyes gaze hungrily into the mysterious box. Captain Cassida.

"How…how did you come by these?"

"The same way I come by all my stock." the shopkeeper lets out a sinister snicker.

The Captain murmurs wondrously. "These…these are so precious…invaluable...worth hundreds of Rupees to the right buyer…"

"Would make a nice pair of earrings too." he sniggers.

Cassida looks up into the shopkeeper's face and snarls. "You really have no idea what you've purchased, do you? These are _Zora Eggs_. One alone is worth around a hundred Rupees. You have _three_."

"So will you be buying them for three-hundred Rupees then?" he grunts.

Captain Cassida rests her elbow on the counter. "I'll make you an even better offer: I have a client who would buy these for more than double the price you're asking. If you give them to me for free, I will arrange a trade deal by tomorrow night and split the earnings with you."

"Hold up!" the shopkeeper growls. "How do I know you're not gonna snatch these little treasures for yourself and run for the hills?"

"Oh, darling…" Cassida lets out a delicate chuckle and flutters her eyelashes. "Do you really think I would do that to you? I am you're most loyal customer and valuer. I would never allow you to be ripped-off!"

"You can leave the eggs behind." he grunts. "Tell your client that they will get their goods once we get the cash."

The Captain scowls and leans into his face. "My client is _non-negotiable_. But, if it makes you happy, I will leave you with my opal necklace as a deposit."

She unlatches the necklace from around her neck and lays it down on the counter. The shopkeeper swipes it up with his beefy hand, eyes dazzled by its smooth green jewel.

"A pleasure doing business with you, my lady." he smiles a toothy grin.

"You can expect me to return at the same time tomorrow night, to collect my necklace." she tells him as she stuffs the three glowing bottles into her handbag. "And exchange the money, of course."

The Captain swings the handbag over her shoulder and strolls across the floor in her high-heels. The bell chimes again, and the Curiosity Shop is empty once more.

Impa tears her gaze away from the crack in the wall back to the inside of Imogen's apartment.

"What did you see?" Imogen asks frantically. "Tell me what you saw!"

Impa recounts the events on the other side of the wall.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Imogen cries. "We have to stop her!"

"How? By mugging her in the street?" Impa sneers. "If we're going to get those eggs back, we're going to have to be smart about it."

"What do you suggest?" Imogen looks to her hopefully.

Impa ponders. They have to do _something_. These priceless eggs belong to a mother who is doubtlessly distraught over the kidnapping of her offspring. To allow such wickedness to go unreprimanded would be criminal in itself. Part of her considered informing the Queen of her good friend's dastardly deeds; but then that had not led anywhere in the past. No, Impa would have to act on her own accord.

"I have a plan." she declares. "It might not work…but it's our best shot."


	29. Chapter 29

The sun is shining once again the following afternoon. The Queen lazes in her armchair with a teacup in her hand, listening to the soothing melody of the birds in the trees.

Impa stands by, watching the ticking hands of the clock. If her plan is successful, there should be a visitor around about now…

There is a knock at the door. Her daydream disrupted, the Queen pops her head over the head of the armchair. "Come in!"

Impa opens the door and greets the guest: Captain Cassida in her glamorous green dress decorated with sunflowers. She wears a silk scarf over her head, a viridian handbag on her wrist, and gloss on her pursed lips as she saunters past the Attendant into the Lounge.

"Good afternoon, my darling!" she chimes as she greets Her Majesty.

"Hello, dear!" the Queen exclaims cheerfully, and meets her with a kiss on the cheek. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"Oh really?" Cassida frowns. "I received this invitation from you only this morning…"

She shows the Queen a golden envelope sealed with a stamp. Confounded, the Queen reads it. "How bizarre…perhaps this is my husband's curious attempt to reunite the forgotten members of the Royal Court?"

The ladies chuckle as Impa serves them each a fresh cup of tea. Impa had delivered the letter herself in the early hours of the morning, cordially inviting the Captain for a spot of tea in the sunshine overlooking the Gardens. This will hopefully provide Imogen with sufficient time to break into the Captain's home and retrieve the delicate Zora Eggs safely.

The two women chatter meaninglessly of the weather and the taste of tea. Impa eyes the viridian handbag sitting on the coffee table: are the Zora Eggs concealed within her elegant rhinestone-covered accessory?

Suddenly, she remembers the gift she received from her tribe back home: a Lens of Truth, with the power to see things invisible to the naked eye. It is a long shot, but it just might work.

Impa discretely retrieves the mystical item from her pocket and peers through into the contents of the Captain's handbag: sure enough, her intuition proves accurate.

The door bursts open. Both women jump with fright, spilling a splash of tea from their teacups onto the delicate upholstery. A pale young man in a navy-blue dressing gown stands in the doorway with a furrowed brow.

"I heard voices." the King speaks monotonously. His head turns from Captain Cassida back to his wife. "What is she doing here? I thought I made it clear that only those that reside in the Castle walls are permitted inside?"

"Don't be so rude!" the Queen snaps and rises from her seat. "Captain Cassida was invited here and she is here to enjoy afternoon tea in the sunshine in my company! I shall not have her spoken to in the third-person as though she is not present!"

"I have made my feelings _clear_!" His Majesty affirms. "I am the ruler of this household and thus I shall dictate who comes through these doors!"

"Actually, I think I was just heading out…" Cassida sighs, placing her teacup back on its saucer.

"Not at all!" Her Majesty insists. "Please remain seated! You are a _guest_!"

"We can have this discussion another time." the King huffs.

"We can talk _now_!" the Queen hisses furiously. The couple lock eyes, creating a concrete tension no words can cut through.

"I'm going to depart…" the Captain finally interjects. "I'm meeting a friend later anyway."

She grabs her viridian handbag from the coffee table and swings it over her shoulder.

"It was lovely to see you! Perhaps we can meet up some other time?"

"For sure!" the Queen places a kiss on her cheek.

Impa watches every step of her high-heels as they cross the carpet; her handbag bounces weightily off her hip. She waltzes out the door without caring to close it behind her.

"I shall go and escort the Captain to the drawbridge." Impa announces, and quickly follows in her footsteps. The King and Queen are left alone in the quiet of the Lounge to confront their differences.


	30. Chapter 30

Left, right, left, right; Impa paces at an unusual speed down the corridor. She has the Captain in her sights: a mirage of green that seems to flit in out of view with every movement. Impa turns the corner and collides with a clang into a sturdy piece of metal.

"Oh, hello Impa." Faito greets her cheerfully. "Have you per chance seen the King on this fair afternoon?"

"Not now, Faito!" she snaps and pushes past him.

Her eyes scour the Castle grounds: no sign of the Captain. Enraged at her distraction, she casts a fiery gaze over the grass where a horse-drawn open-topped carriage is waiting. Captain Cassida plucks the mud out of her heel and lambastes the driver accordingly before stepping into the carriage. The driver whips the reigns and the horse pulls away down the path to Castle Town.

Impa panics. What if Imogen is still in the house? What if Cassida is about to meet her client and close the deal?

The Royal Attendant rushes back into the Castle and grabs Faito by the shoulder. "I need a horse! Where can I get a horse?"

"Whoa, slow down, Impa!" he says calmly. "What do you need a horse for?"

"I'll explain later! There's no time! Just tell me where I can get a horse!"

"It's a long process!" he chortles. "You would have to go to the Castle Stables, request a hire-"

Impa ignores the rest of his tangent as she sprints towards the Castle Stables. She wraps a bandanna around her face to conceal her identity; she picks a horse, unlatches the stall, and climbs on its saddleless back. The beast hurtles out the gate into the Castle Grounds. She steers it beneath the white stone arch, charging past the whistles of the guards into Castle Town.

Impa scans the busy pedestrian streets and spots Cassida's silk scarf hanging out the back of the horse-drawn carriage. The horse is making its way towards the drawbridge out into Hyrule Field.

"Impa!" Imogen's voice calls through the crowd. She fumbles her way towards the stolen horse. "She's getting away!"

"I can see that!" Impa yells. "Get on!"

She extends her hand and heaves Imogen onto the horse's back in one swift motion. The pair part the crowds of the Market Square and chase the carriage into Hyrule Field.

The stomping of hooves on grass pounds in Impa's ears; but all her concentration is focussed on the carriage just ahead, getting closer with every heartbeat.

The Captain's head turns at the sound of approaching hooves. She sees her pursuers advancing closes and instructs her driver: "Faster!"

A whip of the reigns and the horse moves at a faster pace. They are now engaged in pursuit.

"You any good with a bow?" Impa calls to Imogen.

"A bow?" Imogen cries. "What are you suggesting?"

"She's not stopping, so we'll have to slow her down a little."

"Are you not scared about losing your job?"

"I care more about those Zora offspring in that handbag of hers." Impa asserts. "Now take the bow from my holster and load it with an arrow."

Imogen obeys without further question and aims the arrow at the carriage. She lets it soar over the Captain's head. Cassida screeches in fear and begs the driver to go faster.

"The wheel!" Impa hisses. "Aim for the wheel!"

"Oh…sorry…"

Imogen loads another arrow into the drawstring and lets it fly. It meshes into the spokes of the wheel and causes the wagon to drift. Cassida's terrified screams ring around the open field as the whole vehicle topples onto its side. Its passenger and its cargo tumble out onto the grass

"Grab the bag!" Impa orders.

The horse curves past the wreckage. Imogen leans over the side and catches the handle with her fingers. She successfully lifts the handbag onto the horse's back.

"Got it!" she cheers triumphantly. "Now, back to Zora's River!"

The pair of them ride into the afternoon sun, leaving Cassida curled up on the side of the road; a bruised ball of tears and smeared make-up, cursing her incompetent driver.


	31. Chapter 31

Impa hands Caedis his letter and waits patiently as he reads. In her mind, she replays the day's events; how she and Imogen had successfully snatched the Zora Eggs from the greedy hands of Captain Cassida and dashed her hopes of selling them for an intangible amount of money.

They returned the eggs safely to Zora's Domain, where it was discovered that they in fact belonged to the King's wife. As a reward for their efforts, he offered them a divided sum of five-hundred Rupees each. Impa graciously accepted the payment, spent the rest of the day in Castle Town, and dispatched the goods straight to Kakariko Village. All in a day's work.

The Count chortles as he closes the envelope. "Well, it seems as though the King and Queen have settled their differences after all! Perhaps we can expect to be invited over for a celebratory banquet sometime soon?"

He reaches over the bar and presents the Royal Attendant with a parcel wrapped in brown paper, tied with string.

"I have a very important delivery for you." he declares, passing her the mysterious package. "It is vital that this reaches Her Majesty safely and securely. Do not engage in conversation with anyone as you make your way to the Castle. All kinds of nefarious characters roam these streets at night. I can't have this package ending up in the wrong hands."

"Understood." Impa responds.

"I expect I will see you at the same time tomorrow. Farewell!"

Impa exits the Milk Bar and begins her walk through the Back Alleys. She turns the corner into the Market Square and sees two stray dogs chasing each other playfully around the fountain. Although they are harmless, she is sure to avoid them as she strolls towards the Castle.

The package in her hands feels lightweight but rattles with a curious metallic sound. Whatever it is, it is significant enough in Caedis's eyes to warrant to utmost protection. Impa imagines what could possibly be hiding within its brown-paper outer-layer…if only there was a way to see inside…

Impa pauses beneath a tree just before she reaches the iconic marble arch over the Castle gates. She retrieves the mystical Lens of Truth from her pocket and peers through it at the mysterious parcel. Its content becomes clear to her: a golden ring in the shape of a snake wrapped around a heart, accompanied with a letter. What a curious gift to bestow upon a Queen…

The Royal Attendant fulfils the Count's wishes and delivers the parcel without fuss. Her Majesty thanks her for her prompt service, and then proceeds to tear open the parcel. At the sight of the ring, she gasps: not with surprise but with horror.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty?" Impa asks worrisomely.

"N-Nothing…" she stutters. "It's just…I wasn't expecting such…a fanciful gift!"

She smiles as she hurriedly shoves the package into the drawer of her vanity.

"That is all. You are dismissed."

The Queen's odd behaviour does not go unnoticed as her Attendant reclines into bed. What was it about that ring that had her so shaken-up? Was there another mystery to unravel? Imogen's words echo in her sleep: _Everybody has a secret…_


	32. Chapter 32

There is a significant alteration in the Castle's aura over the coming weeks. Each morning, every window is flung wide open to embrace the fresh spring breeze. Music can often be heard playing in the halls. The King and Queen relax in the Lounge, armchairs side by side, enjoying a pot of tea with a side of riveting conversation.

The general atmosphere feels lighter, and it has reflected in the staff. The butler no longer yells his orders down the halls impatiently; the cook no longer grumbles as she stirs the pot of stew; Imogen will casually wave to Impa as they pass each other in the pantry, and Impa will often be inclined to wave back. Sometimes, she may even pass it on to Faito as he patrols the corridors.

One fine spring morning, Impa is conversing with Imogen in the garden beneath the blossom-coated treetops.

"Since our little intervention, the Curiosity Shop has been forced to close." Imogen explains. "I guess the Captain really _was_ his most loyal customer. I can't help but feel a little pity for him…"

"Don't." Impa replies sternly. "His business operated on the misfortune of others and profited off sick-minded individuals with a sinister fascination for the unusual."

Imogen nods. "You're right. I shan't feel guilty any more. Instead, I shall look forward to meeting my new neighbours in the near future."

Their discussion is disrupted by the abrupt clanking of armour. Impa and Imogen turns their heads to see Faito enter the shadows of the trees.

"Good morning, ladies." he greets them. "Imogen, if you don't mind, I was wondering if I could catch a moment with Impa alone?"

Imogen raises her eyebrows. "But of course, Mr Faito: be my guest!"

Before Impa can object, Imogen skips away, clutching the corners of her apron with a wry smile. Impa folds her arms. "What is it, Faito?"

"I need your help." he says urgently. "Would you be able to meet me outside the Temple of Time at sundown?"

"Can you not just tell me now?" Impa scowls.

"I haven't time." he insists. "Just assure me that you will be present."

Impa looks him up and down and rolls her eyes. "Alright. But make it quick. I must be in the Castle no later than nine o'clock to help Her Majesty get ready for bed."

"Of course." Faito vows. "No later than nine o'clock."

He salutes the Royal Attendant and returns to his post. Impa unfolds her arms and sighs. What unnecessary burden is about to be placed on her shoulders this time?


	33. Chapter 33

As the sun sets over the Castle's spires, Impa makes her way down the path towards Castle Town. She passes beneath the white marble arch; painted orange in the twilight. Birds retreat to their nests where they tend to their tweeting offspring and the grounds gradually quieten.

Townsfolk vacate the streets; the occasional straggling shopper struggles with a handful of bags. A streetsweeper armed with a brush bids her a good evening as she ascends the steps to the Temple of Time.

The courtyard is tranquil and ambient; butterflies flutter about the pink blooms which flourish on the side of the path; the moat which surrounds the Temple is perfectly still.

The Temple of Time is a sturdy structure that has stood proudly in the same spot for millennia. According to legend, it was built to serve as the sole entrance to the Sacred Realm, where the coveted Triforce resides. Today, it is more commonly used by the citizens of Hyrule as a place of worship, for prayer or simply for peace. Its ancient stone walls hold the myths of hallowed heroes and the fabled voices of goddesses; its stained-glass windows gleam all the colours of the rainbow.

There in the twilight stands a soldier; his silver armour shimmers scarlet in the light of the setting sun; he carries his helmet beneath his arm, revealing his glossy slicked-back hair. His green eyes light up at the sight of the approaching Attendant.

"Good evening, Impa." he speaks sanguinely. "I'm glad you could join me here."

"Let's make this quick." she replies. "I have errands to run."

"Of course." He hangs his head with a smile. "Not even the aroma of spring can ease your shoulders of the burden of responsibilities…"

"What do you need help with?"

"I must confess, Impa…" he shuffles nervously. "I brought you here on false pretences. I brought you here to ask you something…"

"Well? Spit it out, soldier!"

Faito takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool night air. "We've been seeing a lot of each other lately, albeit within the confines of the Castle…but I cannot help but feel that we've grown a lot closer in the last few months. I hope you feel the same…which is why I've brought you here tonight. I wanted to ask you…will you be my girlfriend?"

A sickening knot twists and turns in her stomach; she feels it rise in her throat. Fortunately, instead of emerging as vomit, it manifests itself in an eruption of anger:

"You lead me all the way out here, while I was on duty, for _that_? How dare you disrespect my position in such a careless manner! I have no time to indulge in your childish romance-novel daydreamer fantasies! The answer is _no_! Not in a million years! You have done nothing but harass me since the day we met! You intruded into my place of work and made yourself a nuisance! I tried my best to consider you a friend, but you have proven to me that you cannot accept rejection and you will continue to pursue me, totally disregarding my feelings! You are disrespectful and obsessive! Now, if you don't mind, I have a job to do back at the Castle. Don't follow me. Don't speak to me ever again. If you continue to pursue me, I will not hesitate in pressing charges. I don't want it to come to that, so I suggest you hand in your notice as soon as possible."

Concluding her outburst, Impa turns on her heel and marches back to the Castle. The last ray of sunlight disappears beneath the horizon. Faito is left speechless, alone, and emotionally crumbling in the idyllic courtyard of the Temple of Time.


	34. Chapter 34

Back at the Castle, Impa hurries to the top of the tower to attend to Her Majesty's needs. She knocks on the door three times. When there is no response, she opens the door. She is greeted by a chaotic scene of clothes strewn over the floor and an open suitcase lying on the bed. The pregnant Queen leans into the depths of her wardrobe, flinging shoes over her shoulder like a child with dolls.

"Your Majesty?" Impa calls in confusion. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, Impa…" she pulls her face from the wardrobe: a mess of hair stuck to tear-streaked cheeks. "I've done something truly terrible!"

The Royal Attendant rushes over to calm her down. "Your Majesty, please take a seat on the bed. It is unwise for you to be on your hands and knees in your condition."

She takes the Queen by the hand and guides her to the bed.

"You must promise not to judge me for what it is I am about to tell you, Impa!" she pleads. "You must promise not to disclose it to anyone! _Promise!_ "

"Of course, Your Majesty!" Impa vows. "Please tell me what has gotten you in such a state of distress!"

The Queen sniffs and snivels as she recites her misdeeds. "It all began when I was still a youngster…like any foolish adolescent, I rebelled in the face of my parents and went on a jaunt around Hyrule. On my travels, I encountered a rather handsome fellow who joined me in my tomfoolery. We shared the same humour and wonder for the world, and we could not help but fall in love.

Alas, it was not meant to be. I outgrew him and returned to the house of my parents. Years passed: I fell in love and settled down with the man of my dreams and earned the title of the Queen of Hyrule. Only when it was too late was I enlightened that the boy I once travelled with was also a close friend of my husband, the King. Their aristocratic families attended the same exclusive events and they had grown up together. We recognised each other instantly, but never let on.

Then, one day, our paths crossed, and we shared a moment of unrequited passion. It was then that he confessed his love for me, oh woe! I deterred his advances, but he began to send me letters, recalling fond memories of our shared past. I would respond in the politest way, but I could not help but fall again. Our correspondence developed into feelings of deep desire and now he has left me with an ultimatum: to remain here in the Castle or to run away with him. Henceforth, I lie here tonight stranded between an open suitcase of wistful opportunities and a throne of burden and responsibility."

Impa shakes her head. "Your Majesty…I understand that you did not request any advice on this matter…but your people need you! His Majesty needs you! Your baby needs you! Your choice should be clear!"

"Oh, I understand that perfectly, Impa!" she sighs sadly. "The King has granted me the whole world alongside eternal love…but I cannot resist the urge to pursue the path not taken. Do you understand my meaning?"

Her Attendant ponders. "I do, Your Majesty. The crown you wear is heavy with expectations that not even I can truly comprehend. But that crown also holds the legacy of those who have passed before you: those who rose in the face of adversity to fight and represent the people of Hyrule and stand for their right to life. It is this honour bestowed upon the Royal Family that marks them as the highest and most respectable people in all the land. To throw it all away for the sake of some lost suitor would not only bring shame on your people, but shame on yourself. You've earned your place on the throne. Do not be so hasty to give it up."

The Queen looks into the crimson eyes of the Sheikah, absorbing Impa's incredible speech with care. "Everything you have told me makes so much sense…how could I possibly place my fancies above the needs of my country…my husband…and most importantly, my child!" She places her palm on her belly to illustrate. "I have been foolish. I admit fault. I shall never allow myself to get so carried away with such ridiculous notions ever again!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Your Majesty."

The two share an embrace, sealing their pact of silence.

"I have just one more question to ask, Your Majesty." Impa requests. "Can you disclose the identity of your suitor?"

The Queen sighs shamefully. "Count Caedis."


	35. Chapter 35

Impa retracts her embrace. The sickening feeling in her stomach returns twice as noxious as before. Count Caedis. _Count Caedis_. The one she had sat next to on many occasions at Royal Court banquets. The one she had visited numerous times at the Castle Town Milk Bar at the request of Her Majesty. The one she had collected letters from on her behalf… _love letters_.

All the pieces fall into place: the snake-ring. The ring must have held some sort of significance to the pair of them. It must have triggered his ultimatum. Impa had unknowingly assisted in the cuckolding of the King himself, right under his nose.

Her perception of the Queen alters dramatically before her eyes: where once she saw a sobbing victim of complex feelings, she now sees a manipulative puppeteer who used her to conduct her own wrongdoings.

The Queen smiles. "I am so grateful for your understanding, Impa. Now that my conscience is clear, I may finally sleep. You are hereby dismissed from your duties for tonight."

Impa rises from the bed swiftly and retreats to the darkness of her bedroom. She lies awake with the curtains open, looking up at the moonlit ceiling. The callous, cunning, conniving, cuckolding _wench_! She took advantage of her service and used her as a messenger of betrayal. How could she be forgiven? The poor King…

And so the pleasant mood of the Castle is ruined for Impa. Each morning, she serves tea in the Lounge to the happy couple, conscious of the sad ignorance of His Majesty to the affairs conducted behind his back. Each day, she passes Faito in the corridor, hiding his face in shame as she blazes past him. Each evening, she dines between the pair of them, straining to conceal her true feelings behind a mask of pleasantries. Just when it can't get any worse:

"I have an announcement." His Majesty clinks his wine glass with the tip of his knife. He squeezes his wife's hand affectionately and clears his throat for the congregation of two. "What with the upcoming birth of our first child, heir to the throne, the two of us have agreed that we will host a celebratory banquet in attendance of the Royal Court!"

Faito applauds. On the other hand, Impa fails to fake enthusiasm.

"It shall take place next week at the usual time of six o'clock, and I expect both of you to attend. Let us consider it a reunion of old friends!"

He claps twice to summon the dessert. As the usual trifles are passed around, Impa catches the eye of the Queen. She smiles innocently and turns her attention to the pudding on her plate.


	36. Chapter 36

The Castle is blessed with another splendid morning. Impa has prepared herself a sandwich and is eating it on the marble steps of the Castle Courtyard surrounded by the song of birds and the buzz of insects. Just when she thinks she is alone with her thoughts, she hears footsteps behind her.

"So…" Imogen purrs. "How was your meeting with Faito the other day?"

Impa snarls. "You! You knew about it, didn't you? You set me up!"

"Oh Impa, I was only assisting the rivers of fate in carving the course of true love!" she insists. "I trust it went swimmingly?"

"Not at all." she huffs. "I told him where to go."

Imogen sighs woefully. "How many times must you break this man's heart?"

"I've made it very clear to him and everyone else in this damned Castle: I do _not_ want a relationship, with him or any other blasted being in this godforsaken hole!"

Imogen recoils. "You sound very…on edge…do you want to talk about it?"

"Not to you." Impa shakes her head. "You betrayed me by setting me up with Faito. You're just like everybody else in this Castle: untrustworthy and manipulative. I'm tempted to resign from my post."

"You can't do that!" Imogen cries. "You have a duty to serve the King and Queen!"

"And what do I gain in return?" she retorts. "A few measly Rupees and a constant headache, that's what. In fact, I'll be resigning tomorrow."

Suddenly, a man's voice hollers across the Courtyard, shaking the birds from the trees.

"The Queen is in labour!" Faito calls. "The Queen is about to give birth!"

Impa and Imogen abandon their breakfasts and rush to witness the birth of Hyrule's new heir. And so they did: Her Majesty gave birth to a healthy baby girl; blonde hair like her father's youth and blue eyes like her mother's.

However, all was not well. Her Majesty complained of abdominal pains and vomited profusely throughout the night. Impa waited by her bedside as the doctors treated her with all kinds of medicines. Unfortunately, their efforts proved in vain, and the Queen of Hyrule passed away before midnight.


	37. Chapter 37

The abrupt news shook the walls of the Castle. The King mourned loudly through the early hours of the morning, so that not a soul slept.

Impa stayed with him for the purpose of comfort but found herself equally grief-stricken: the one who she had doted upon since her arrival in Hyrule Castle had been stolen from them. She feels as though she has failed in fulfilling her primary duty: to ensure the health and wellbeing of Her Majesty.

Although they had never succeeded in forging a friendship, there was nevertheless a bond between them that was now broken; one that simultaneously tore Impa's heartstrings in two.

The cold lifeless body of the Queen lies still in her bed, at the request of her husband as he cradles her in his arms. The intense sadness soon overwhelms her, and Impa is forced to take a breather outside.

The Castle Gardens are cold and still; not a bird nor insects stirs in the treetops above as they sway gently in the breeze. Impa rests on the hard marble steps with her head in her hands. Her body trembles with shock, even hours after the announcement.

"Psst!" a voice hisses.

Impa's head slowly rises. Her tear-soaked eyes peer into the darkness of the shrubs and she sees a silhouette: tall and slender, dressed in a peacoat, with blonde curls which bounced in the moonlight.

"Impa, it's me!" he whispers, emerging from the shadows. "Caedis!"

"I know who you are." Impa states plainly without rising from her seat.

"They're refusing to permit any visitors to enter the Castle at this time! Can you tell me what's going on?"

Impa climbs to her feet and confronts the Count face to face. "I'll tell you what's happened: Her Majesty gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She passed shortly after. The Queen is dead."

The Count presses his fingers to his lips as he pretty face turns ghostly white.

"Before she died, she told me all about your little fling." Impa advances closer. "And about your ongoing affair. It sickens me to the stomach that I was expected to play a role in your dirty deeds. And it sickens me even more that you were responsible for initiating an ultimatum which left the Queen considering the abandonment of the crown for some flight of fancy! You disgust me! You are a blasphemous symbol of the defamation of the Royal Family! This tragedy is a dark time for the Family; therefore, I suggest you go home, because you are not welcome here! This is a place for _family only_!"

The Count observes her cheerless frown. His hand holds on to the lapel of his peacoat as he takes a step back into the shadows. "So be it. My condolences."

He turns and vanishes into the shrubbery. Impa lingers a moment longer to ensure he does not return, before reclaiming her seat on the marble steps. With the Queen gone, the future is uncertain…what does this mean for her career? The answer is obvious: her new priority is the new Princess. Impa will care for her, teach her the ways of the world, and guide her on her journey through life. She will grow into a proud and fearless monarch: Princess Zelda of Hyrule.


	38. Chapter 38

The funeral takes place the following afternoon. Although members of the Royal Family are often expected to commemorate their dead with a tragic parade through the streets of Castle Town for the citizens of Hyrule to share their sorrows, the King opts for a quiet ceremony, only attended by those residents of the Castle.

Raindrops cascade down into the grave. Impa, Imogen and Faito stand side by side in alliance with the King as they watch his wife descend into the earth. Despite the rows of Castle staff lining the coffin, the absence of a larger congregation is nonetheless noticeable.

The priest recites one final eulogy at the request of His Majesty:

"What a terrible loss for the kingdom of Hyrule…Her Majesty always was the ray of sunshine on a cold winter's day. She would always make the effort to see her friends; always bring light in the form of humour to any sad situation; always diffuse any argument with elegance; and always see the good in people."

As he concludes his eloquent poetic words, the Queen is finally laid to rest in the Castle Gardens. The congregation cast their heads down in silence. The bereaved King blows a kiss to the rain before venturing back inside.

Impa's gaze lingers over the grave as the groundskeeper shovels soil over the coffin. What a tragic end for a life so young…

"Hey Impa!" Imogen whispers. "Have you seen the piece in today's _Castle Town Times_?"

"Imogen, I think that's highly inappropriate..." Faito mutters.

"No, it's a memorial piece about Her Majesty, written by Lady Libra herself." Imogen explains. "Well, I say 'commemoration', but it's written more like an exposé…"

"How so?" Impa suddenly gains interest.

Imogen presents her with the rolled-up newspaper. Impa unravels its front page…


	39. Chapter 39

_BEHIND CLOSED DRAWBRIDGES: THE TRUTH ABOUT LIFE WITHIN THE WALLS OF HYRULE CASTLE_

 _Esteemed socialite, political commentator, and popular author Lady Libra grants our readers exclusive access to the secrets of the Royal Court:_

 _Considering the recent news of Her Majesty's passing, it seems only right that we begin by commemorating her life. She was, as many knew her, a generous and charitable monarch, a good-humoured and good-natured friend, and a loving and doting wife. However, her marriage to the King was…let's say, less than idyllic._

 _As I was formally invited to attend the Royal Court dinners regularly, I gained a privileged insight into the ups-and-downs of Royal marriage. Firstly, I noted that the chemistry between the couple appeared to be strangely lacking. Although they would sit side-by-side at dinner, they would barely converse or even make eye contact with each other. Now, as many of you know from my own autobiography, I am no marriage expert. Yet I believe the basis for a successful marriage is the open display of affection, even in the company of friends._

 _Cracks started to show when the two engaged in a full-blown argument at the dinner table. Her Majesty frequently pointed out the King's abnormally rude remarks towards his guests when His Majesty abruptly exploded into rage. He dismissed us all from the table and stormed off infuriated._

 _Speaking to my good friend Sir Victor shortly after the outburst, he confirmed that the King's behaviour was particularly confrontational and offensive, stating he was showing 'blatant disrespect' towards the handsomely-decorated Commander, and 'dishonour to his father'._

 _Another dear companion of mine, famous globetrotter Captain Cassida, spoke with me a few weeks later, after she was invited to attend afternoon tea with Her Majesty. Cassida explained that the two were enjoying each other's company in the Castle's Lounge area when they were rudely interrupted by His Majesty. At the mere sight of his guest, the King proceeded to erupt into rage, stating how she was 'not welcome'. Her Majesty boldly stood up for her friend, but the King refused to back down; his temper rising more-so, causing Cassida to flee from the scene._

 _'He appeared rather dishevelled, his skin pale and his eyes drawn.' Cassida told me. 'Nothing close to the man we once knew. I regret not staying to defend Her Majesty from his monstrous temper…'_

 _Our outspoken Captain Cassida was not the only one concerned for the welfare of our beloved Queen. Another close acquaintance of mine, the charming and well-mannered Count Caedis, also expressed his worries to me:_

 _'Her Majesty and I would often exchange letters. After their initial dispute, she shared with me her doubts and fears of her marriage lasting. But who could blame her? Could anybody uphold a marriage with a man with such an explosive temperament, so hellbent on isolating his wife from her closest friends and locking her away in the Castle forever more? It breaks my heart to think that her last days spent on this earth were tormented by her unhinged husband…'_

 _From this account alone, I'm sure that most of us are in agreement that this man is unfit to rule our fair kingdom: disrespectful, dishonourable, disturbed and deranged. The Goddess only knows what kind of violence he inflicted upon his pregnant wife that day…_

Impa refuses to read any further as she crumples the newspaper in her clenched fists. "And this has been published all over Castle Town?"

Imogen nods regretfully. Impa shakes her head and spits.

"How _dare_ they paint His Majesty in such poor taste on the day of his wife's funeral! Victor talking of 'disrespect' and 'dishonour', Cassida depicting him as some kind of domestic abuser, Caedis insinuating that they were unhappy…those three scoundrels are the pits! And as for that evil swine Libra…no amount of money earned from this article will buy her dignity…"

"His Majesty will read this eventually and know the truth." Imogen assures her. "Action will be taken against these rotten rumours."

"Not if it doesn't break him first…" Impa mutters. She thrusts the paper into Imogen's arms and storms away into the sheet of rain.


	40. Chapter 40

The rain lashes down all through the night. Impa stands by the widespan windows of the Lounge and observes the drizzle-drenched hedgerows of the Gardens from the comfort of the indoors. The fireplace crackles behind her, and except for the ghostly faces of portraits which hang above the mantelpiece, she is alone.

No more serving pots of tea on a tray. No more brushing cake-crumbs scattered on the sofa. No more echoes of laughter through the halls. All these things she would miss.

The door clicks open behind her. Impa turns away from the window to greet her visitor: the pale and stubbled face of a grieving man in a navy-blue dressing down. His shadowy eyes light-up at the sight of the Attendant.

"Ah, Impa." he addresses her directly. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Can I be of service, Your Majesty?"

"I trust my Zelda is tucked up in the nursery safe and sound?" he inquires.

"Indeed, Your Majesty. With extra blankets."

"Excellent…" he breathes and relaxes in the armchair. In the firelight, the lines of his face appear more defined and cracked; he has aged considerably in these last few harrowing weeks. Would he ever recover from this?

"Terrible weather, I must say." His Majesty says observantly. "Although I must admit, I do enjoy the rain sometimes. I like the sound it makes on the glass."

Impa responds with a nod. It was not often that they were in each other's company. She feels as though she should be doing something useful. Perhaps she should offer him some tea?

"I was reading today's issue of the _Castle Town Times_ earlier this evening." the King chortles. "What a load of hogwash."

"I am so sorry you had to read that, Your Majesty." Impa apologises sincerely. "I shall ensure that no more issues of that rag pass through these halls ever again."

"Don't worry, Impa." he smiles. "After all, they're just rumours. They can't hurt me. No, what has affected me is the vicious words in which my closest acquaintances used to describe me. After I granted them my hospitality, my wealth, and my company. I suppose I should have known, right? I always had an inkling that one of them would betray me ever since that mysterious omen on my birthday…never did I suppose that all four of them would drag my name through the dirt…"

"They never were good people." Impa jabbers. "I always knew they lacked a certain level of morality shared by the masses."

The King laughs. "Well, it's safe to say that they won't be welcome to return to this place any time soon. I guess it's just you and I now…"

Impa nods. "Can I fetch you anything, Your Majesty? Tea, perhaps?"

The King shakes his head wearily. "All I ask is that you promise me this: you will always remain loyal to me and my daughter for as long as you hold your post here. Let us raise her to become a better ruler than I ever was. Never let her come to harm or be lambasted by journalists as I have been. May she choose her friends more wisely and keep herself in good company."

"I promise to take excellent care of her, Your Majesty." Impa bows. "She is my priority and utmost responsibility, and I will ensure that she lives the best life a Princess can live."

"Good…" he murmurs and closes his eyes. "I think I shall rest here tonight. Tell Faito not to worry about my whereabouts."

Impa obeys His Majesty's wishes and leaves him to listen to the pitter-patter of the rain on the glass. She ascends the stairs of the empty Castle and pays a visit to the nursery before bed. She lights a lamp on the chest-of-drawers and leans over the side of the cot. The shadow of her silhouette is cast upon a bare mattress. The cot is empty. The Princess is gone.


	41. Chapter 41

She checks beneath the cot. She checks behind the curtains. She checks the goddamn drawers. Princess Zelda is nowhere to be found.

What to do, what to do…she knows she should tell the King…but what if it costs her her job? Perhaps she could find the Princess somewhere in the Castle?

Impa sprint down the corridor when she encounters an equally-distressed soldier.

"Impa!" Faito cries. "Have you seen His Majesty?"

"Never mind him! Have you seen Zelda?"

"Zelda?" Faito frowns. "The Princess?"

"She's gone!" Impa yells. "Missing! Maybe even kidnapped!"

"Ok, let's just remain calm." Faito speaks slowly. "Where did you last see her?"

"I put her to bed and now she's gone." she states firmly. "I want this whole Castle on lockdown until we find her."

As per her wishes, Faito arranges for the Castle to be quarantined until further notice. It's all systems go: all Castle staff are woken from their beds and ordered to search the entire vicinity for the lost Princess. All the while, the King remains in blissful slumber, unaware to the chaos around him.

As the clock strikes twelve, it becomes apparent that the Princess is no longer present within the walls of the Castle. Impa patrolled the hallways with purposeful strides, her right-hand man by her side.

"I want every stone unturned, every exit blocked." she commands. "There are many ways in and out of this Castle beyond just the drawbridge. I want troops out there scouting the grounds."

"Should we be sending soldiers down into Castle Town too?"

"We don't want to alarm the townsfolk. The last thing His Majesty needs is another bruise to his reputation. We'll go and pay them a visit instead."

Those guards on duty are dispatched around the Castle Grounds, scavenging in bushes and flowerbeds for any clues to Zelda's whereabouts. Impa and Faito descend into the Market Square, beelining straight for Imogen's apartment. Impa's fist thumps on the door three times.

"Imogen? It's Impa. Open up. We have important matters to discuss."

The lights are on, but there is no reply. Impa rattles the handle and finds the door unlocked. She does hesitate in marching inside.

Faito cautiously follows her and is dazzled by the eerie glow of the orange orbs hanging from the ceiling. Mysteriously, Imogen is nowhere to be seen. Impa passes the spice-stocked shelves and investigates the stove. Steam still rises from the pan of water resting on the hob.

"Where do you think she could have disappeared to?" Faito ponders.

Impa ignores his inquisition and snoops around the shelves. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, and yet, the whole room stinks of suspicion.

"Impa!" Faito calls to her from the dining table. "I think you may find interest in this!"

Impa groans as she finds him poring over the pages of an open newspaper. "What is it? Have you not caught-up on the latest gossip yet?"

Faito places his finger on the front page. "Take a look."

Impa grumbles as she entertains his observation. In front of her is a copy of the _Castle Town Times_ ; a written piece of garbage she was keen to avoid. The headline reads _Newborn Princess Kidnap Horror!_ Huh?

"Check the date." Faito gestures to the top.

Impa's gaze follows his finger. The date is set one week ahead of today. This newspaper is published…in the future…

"Something's not right…" Impa shakes her head with disbelief. "There must be some sort of mistake…"

"Unless…Imogen has been the mastermind behind this news publication all along?" Faito suggests. "She could be the one writing the articles?"

"But that would imply…that she is the one who kidnapped the Princess!"

Impa impatiently skims the front-page article until she happens upon the information she has been looking for.

"'The Princess was discovered at the Temple of Time by a courageous citizen of Castle Town'." she reads. "Come on, there's no time to waste!" She pushes her partner towards the door. "To the Temple of Time!"


	42. Chapter 42

A storm ravages the fragile walls of the archaic stone structure; lightning crackles above the steeple as boots thunder through deep puddles which line the way to the Temple's doorway.

Impa shakes the rain from her hair as she enters the hallowed halls of the Temple: gleaming white marble walls and polished tiles cast in darkness. The flicker of lightning illuminates a hooded figure poised over the pedestal at the far end.

"Get on your knees, Imogen!" Faito commands with the point of his spear. "We know you have the Princess!"

The figure hesitates but does not move. Instead, its shoulders shake with laughter. A man's voice speaks:

"You really think I'm scared of you, soldier?"

His hood falls, revealing a tangle of lush blonde curls. Impa gasps.

"Caedis?"

"Impa." the Count greets her with a disappointed groan. "I should've known you'd arrive to pester me sooner or later."

"Sorry to bother you, Sir!" Faito begs for his forgiveness. "We mistook you for someone else!"

Suddenly, Impa notices the bundles of blankets between his arms. It lets out a small, distinct cry.

"The Princess!" Impa yells. "You kidnapped her from the Castle!"

"Kidnapped?" Caedis sneers. "I would prefer to use the term 'rescued'! I've saved her from a life of misery and terror under the hands of His Majesty!"

"I don't know what Her Majesty was telling you in those letters, but the King isn't a monster in any sense of the word!" the Royal Attendant defies him. "I order you to return that baby to where she rightfully belongs!"

"Never!" the Count retorts with a scowl. "She's coming with me, far away from here where she can be safe! She will be raised as one of my own; the new heir to the countship!"

Faito steps forward with his spear pointed at the treacherous villain. "You'll have to pass through me first!"

The Count lifts his arm from beneath his cloak and waves his hand. An unseen rush of wind knocks Faito off his feet onto the floor. He is cast into a deep sleep: sorcery.

"You know magic?!" Impa gapes in disbelief.

"Know it? I was _born_ with it!" Caedis steps from the pedestal and advances towards her. Impa retreats with caution. "My family are descended from a tribe of talented individuals learned in the dark arts."

"As are mine!" a familiar female voice cuts in.

Impa and Caedis turn to find Imogen blocking the Temple's entrance. In her hand, she carries a dark-blue leather-bound book with a weeping eye on the cover.

"Oh, not another one…" the Count grumbles. "Out of my way, peasant!"

He waves his finger once more but Imogen blocks his spell with her forearm.

"This act of betrayal has nothing to do with your concern for the Princess!" she declares, advancing towards him. "Due to your intense infatuation, you were left heartbroken and distraught at the death of Her Majesty and sought to keep one last piece of her with you!"

"It was no infatuation!" Caedis snaps. "It was love! True love!"

"She was a married woman!" Imogen dismisses him. "Now I ask you to return the Princess to the Royal Attendant! Or you shall suffer my wrath!"

Caedis curls his lip. "Bring it."

Zelda's distressed whines echo around the Temple as the two sorcerers engage in a battle of wizardry. Impa dives to the floor as sparks fly overhead. She must fathom a way to reach the endangered Princess and retrieve her from the hands of the evil Count.

She snatches the spear out of the grasp of the sleeping soldier and sneaks off into the shadows. She carefully bides her time, selecting the right moment to strike. Balls of fire ricochet off the walls; Impa grits her teeth in terror as they narrowly miss the baby's head. Imogen appears to be succeeding in driving the Count backwards towards the pedestal. Impa seizes her moment and lunges with the spear.

It collides with Caedis's feet, knocking him off-balance. Imogen disarms him with a bolt of lightning, causing his limbs to flinch. The bundle of blankets soars into the air; Impa leaps forward just in time to catch it. She pulls it close to her chest as Imogen lands the final blow.

The Count retracts into a shivering ball of cowardice beneath his cloak. Imogen looms over him, her spell-book clutched between her fingers.

"Please, no more!" he wails. "I no longer have the Princess! I surrender!"

The mysterious maid observes him with an expressionless gaze. "Take yourself far away from this town, and far away from Hyrule. If I catch you bothering the Royal Family ever again, you shall face the true force of my ancestors' power."

The Count nods. He dons his hood and scurries off into the night. Impa watches him go then turns her attention to the bundle wrapped in her arms: blonde hair, blue eyes and a warm smile that she will cherish forever. She resembles her mother in every aspect. Such a precious gift to leave behind. Never again will the Princess come to harm for as long as she lives.


	43. Chapter 43

Princess Zelda is returned to her father unharmed. He gives Impa his gratitude but she explains that the true heroism lies with Faito; a fearless warrior who stepped in to save the Princess from a malevolent kidnapper. The two fought a fierce battle in the hallowed halls of the Temple of Time and Faito emerged victorious. The King laps up the fabricated fiction and orders Sir Victor to present him with a knighthood.

With no recollection of the night's events, Faito awakens the next morning in the Castle's medical ward dazed and confused. His bemusement is only amplified at the news of his prospective knighthood. Impa sits at his bedside with a pot of freshly-brewed tea and tales of a brave and courageous knight who rescued the Princess from a terrible fate. He blushes at her hyperbolic flattery and worries how he will cope with his newfound fame.

That afternoon, while the sun is shining and the streets are packed with the noise of town criers, Impa decides to pay a visit to Imogen's apartment on a quest for much needed answers. The maid prepares her a selection of cheese and biscuits and joins her at the dining room table.

"So, you doubtlessly have a lot of questions for me right now…allow me to explain myself."

Impa sits back and listens intently as she unveils her true identity.

"I'm not a native of these parts…nor of this time-period. I hail from an era in the distant future. I was sent here on a mission to prevent the kidnapping of our fair Princess. I rode the currents of time and wound up at the very place we encountered Count Caedis: the Temple of Time. From there, I was expected to blend into the local area, seek employment within the Castle, and adopt an entirely new identity. I became the happy-go-lucky maid which you befriended after my countless attempts at acquaintanceship. I admit: I used you to obtain vital information. I knew somebody within the Royal Court was to betray the King. I even attempted to alert him myself through discrete means."

"You played the fortune-telling hermit in that theatre production." Impa nods, gradually piecing the puzzle together.

"Indeed. My efforts proved in vain, and only served to create divisions within the Royal Court and fractured His Majesty's marriage. So instead, I turned to spying on each of the Royal Court members. I noticed you frequenting the Milk Bar under the cover of darkness each night to deliver letters to the Count, and so I knew you were involved somehow. I tested your moral stance by inviting you to assist in the intervention of Captain Cassida's smuggling business. Needless to say, you passed."

Impa casts her eyes over the mountain of newspapers piled on the bed. "You purchased the _Castle Town Times_ to monitor any rumours and keep up with the date. You knew when the kidnapping was going to take place."

"It's true." Imogen confesses. "I was sent here with nothing but a perfectly-preserved news article from the day of the kidnapping, which I purposely left on the table for you and Faito to discover in my absence. It was critical that there be no mention of my name in any accounts of these events, and so I arranged for you and Faito to follow me to the Temple of Time. Just as I had hoped, Faito was accredited for rescuing the Princess, and thus my identity remains a secret."

"So what it your true identity?"

"You've probably determined that already." she smirks. "I am like you. I too am a member of the Sheikah tribe. I am learned in the magic of the ancestors we both share, and I was dispatched here on behalf of our tribe."

"It's comforting to know that our tribe continues to thrive long into the future." Impa smiles. "But what of Caedis? Is he too a long-lost member of our tribe?"

Imogen shakes her head. "Caedis is…something else. Something much more malignant. Yet he is nothing to be worried about for the time-being. One day, he will return…fortunately, you will be long gone."

"An infinite number of questions play effervescently on my mind…" Impa's eyes wander. "You hold the answers to so many."

Imogen smiles. "Some secrets are best kept hidden. What fate has in store for you, Impa, is a legacy beyond any other…"

She rises from her chair and strolls over to the bed. From beneath her pillow, she plucks a mystical blue instrument with a mouthpiece and seven holes.

"My mission here is complete, and henceforth, it is time for me to leave. Unfortunately, this means it is time for us to exchange our goodbyes."

Impa nods with understanding and joins her in a warm-hearted embrace.

"Before you go," the Royal Attendant chimes. "Answer me this: will I ever bear a child of my own?"

Imogen hesitates. She gazes upon her with the characteristic crimson eyes and platinum-blonde hair and a gentle smile.

"If you so wish."

The Sheikah sorceress steps back and lifts the wondrous instrument to her lips. She plays a sweet sonata that encapsulates a river's flow and fills the room with an enchanting blue light. Impa closes her eyes as the melody caresses her ears, whisking her thoughts away to an unforetold story. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself alone in an empty apartment, blessed with a new notion of wonder and life.


End file.
